


In Store Pharmacy

by OverNoot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverNoot/pseuds/OverNoot
Summary: Angela is a newly graduated pharmacist and has applied to work in the new pharmacy of a local supermarket. There she meets Fareeha who is working there as a shelf stocker. Stuff happens.Based on this: https://yourdaughtercallsmemommytoo.tumblr.com/post/158486290292/cottaterra-i-have-a-super-store-au-where-angela





	1. The interview

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i'm doing. All suggestions and feedback are welcome. If anyone wants to beta read for me they are more than welcome to get in contact.

“Uhh excuse me? I’m looking for Mr Wilhelm, I’m here for an interview”.

The girl in pink didn’t look up in response to Angela’s question remaining focused on the game she was playing on her phone. When Angela asked a second time it was met with an over exaggerated sigh and a mumbled response about ‘the back’. Unsure of where to start her search for ‘the back’ Angela and her newly developed foul mood, thanks to the unhelpful girl in pink begun her trek into the store proper.

Angela quickly became lost among the tall shelves of the large supermarket but undeterred she pushed on, passing row after row of foodstuffs. _This place has everything._ After wondering aimlessly for ten minutes Angela was becoming increasingly frustrated and swore that she would have her vengeance on the pink girl for dooming her to a slow death lost in the super store. Eventually she found herself in pet foods where she spotted an employee stacking shelves. Quietly promising herself that she would not leave without clear directions she approached and cleared her throat, perhaps slightly more tersely than she intended. Angela’s frustration and bad mood quickly melted away when Angela met the brown eyes of the stacker. In front of her was not a spotty teenager that Angela was expecting instead Angela found herself in front of a woman, a tall, muscular and very attractive woman. Angela would have noticed that this woman’s straight black hair that was decorated with golden ornaments and her tattoo below her right eye if she had not become lost in the woman’s brown eyes.  
_Oh._

“Can I help you?” the woman responded cheerfully flashing Angela her beautiful smile.  
“Yes, hello!” She responded a bit too loudly and quickly causing Angela to blush harder.  
“I’m looking for a Mr Wilhelm, I have an interview you see.”

Upon hearing the name Wilhelm the woman's smile disappeared

“I’m afraid Reinhardt is not here today.” _Did I get the day wrong I’m sure he said Sunday morning_. “He hurt his back late yesterday and won’t be coming into work for some time.”  
Angela visibly deflated on hearing this news.  
“Oh ok, thanks any way”. Angela said as she made to leave.

This was the only place out of 50 that had responded to her job application and with rent due soon she was not looking forward to moving out or worst still, finding a roommate.

Angela had only made it a few steps back the way she came when she heard the woman speak.  
“If you like I could take you to the manager instead. I’m sure she'll be able to help you out.”

Angela’s heart leapt at the news that she still may be in with a chance.

“Oh yes please, thank you so much. You don’t know how important this job is to me.” Angela replied, closing the distance once more.  
“It’s nothing really, come with me and we will go find her. I’m Fareeha by the way” the woman said extending her hand.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Fareeha, I’m Angela”

Fareeha guided them easily to a set of large doors where she stopped and turned to Angela

“This is the loading bay, it’s a bit loud and can be dangerous, so just stick close ok?”

With a nod and a smile from Angela they entered the loading bay. Angela did as she was told and stuck to Fareeha like glue as they moved in-between unpacked boxes, crates and in one instance a haphazardly manoeuvring forklift driven by one of the largest men Angela had ever seen. So distracted by this shirtless and tattooed behemoth Angela accidentally stepped in front of a second forklift driven by an equally peculiar man with a peg leg. Realising too late that she had strayed from Fareeha and that there was no way to get clear Angela resigned herself to being crushed to death by a crate of discount baked beans.

Angela expected death to feel different and was surprised to see that when she opened her eyes her vision was entirely taken up by the face of Fareeha, covered in worry. Angela could see that Fareeha was saying something to her but was distracted when she realized that two strong arms were holding her closely to Fareeha’s chest.

“You saved me” Angela managed stutter out, her blush growing by the second brought about by the sudden and not entirely unpleasant closeness.

“Sorry, it’s my fault. I should have warned you about them, they never watch where they are going” Fareeha said realizing that she was still holding Angela in her arms, quickly releasing her. Angela suddenly felt cold without those strong arms around her.

The rest of the walk through the bay passed without incident however Angela walked much closer to Fareeha hoping to regain some of that warmth she had felt in Fareeha’s arms by mere proximity.

“Wait here and ill see if she’s available, and try to stay out of trouble” Fareeha said as she entered one of the offices flashing Angela a smile.

With Fareeha gone Angela could finally catch her breath and collect her thoughts. _Get a hold of yourself Angela, you’re not some love struck teen you're an adult. Act like one!_   Deep down Angela knew not to get her hopes up. She only met this woman ten minutes ago. _She only held you like that to save your life, focus on the task at hand you are meant to be interviewing for a job_ , _a job you need if you want to still have a roof over your head at the end of the month._

By the time Fareeha had returned Angela had calmed herself down, fixed her hair and pushed the thoughts of Fareeha strong arms to the back of her mind.  


“Ana said that while normally Reinhardt conducts the hiring of new staff and it is procedure just to organize another time she is willing to make an expectation for you. Considering the ordeal you had to go through to get here”  
“You didn’t tell her about the forklift just now did you?”  
“Sorry” Fareeha replied, trying to hide her growing smile.

With that Fareeha ushered Angela into the office and closed the door behind her.

Ana’s office was small. To Angela’s left was a filing cabinet with paper bursting from it and to her right was a wall with a number of pictures and framed papers hanging. Ana’s desk looked cheap and well warn from years of use however unlike the filing cabinet the desk was clean and neatly organised with a laptop sitting on one side. Behind the desk was the woman Angela could only assume was Ana. Ana was an older woman, neatly dressed with an eye patch on her right eye and a tattoo under her left.

Ana rose to greet Angela. “Hello you must be Angela, Fareeha told me all about your situation and I would be happy to conduct the interview if you are comfortable with that.”  
“Yes that would be great thank you.”  
“Excellent, then please take a seat and we shall be begin.”

The interview passed in a blur and Angela felt like she was being interrogated for a security clearance rather than a job in a supermarket. Ana was every interested to hear that Angela had first planned to study to become a surgeon before studying to become a pharmacist.

After the final question Ana leaned back in her chair, _is she enjoying this?_ Angela wondered.

“I think you would be perfect for the job Angela however before you accept I just want to be clear as to what you are getting into. The building has just been renovated and as such funds are tight, we are able to pay for you however we won’t be in a position to hire you any assistants for some time so you will be expected to man the counter alone. You will work the day shift and the pharmacy will be closed at night. Is this ok with you?”

At this point Angela didn’t care, after months of searching for a job she had finally found one and it was in the perfect location even if the pay was below what she expected.

“I understand Ana and I am ok with this arrangement” Angela replied, struggling to maintain her composure.

“Excellent, here are some forms ill need you to fill out and then I’ll give you the grand tour. I forgot to ask, how soon can you start?”  
“Tomorrow!” Angela said loudly prompting her to quickly look down and focus on filling in the form.

Once the paperwork was complete Ana led the two of them out of the office and back into the loading bay. They had just begun their walk back to the supermarket floor when Ana suddenly turned back to Angela with a grin on her face.

“Oh Angela, I completely forgot I have some important paper work to attend to”… _oh god where is she going with this_. “..but thankfully I spy Fareeha in the break room. You don’t mind if she acts as your guide instead do you?” Angela took a moment to ensure she didn’t sound too over eager or loud, she had had enough embarrassment for one day.  
“That’s fine Ana as long as she is ok with it.”  
“Oh I’m sure she will, it was nice meeting you Angela, until tomorrow.”  
“Goodbye Ana and thank you for giving me this opportunity I won’t let you down.”

With that Ana retreated back to her office and Angela cautiously crossed the loading bay floor heading towards a room labelled break room. She had been wondering how best to announce her presence when she arrived but she had not made it halfway before Fareeha looked up and noticed her. Angela felt her cheeks grow red and a flutter developed in her chest _this is definitely going to become a problem_ she thought as she attempted to hide the smile developing on her face.

“Angela! How did it go? Did you get the job? Of course you did, when do you start?”  
Fareeha’s rapid fire questions left Angela stunned and amused at Fareeha confidence in her.  
“I start tomorrow” Angela replied no longer attempting to hide her joy at her new employment status.  
“Ana said that I needed an official tour of the place and that you should be the one to guide me.”  
“That sounds like something she would say." Fareeha said, hiding a private smile. "Ok then, well as you can see this is the break room.” She said with an over exaggerated gesture.  
“We did have a microwave but we had to throw it out after Jamison messed with it.”  
“Jamison?” Asked Angela with a quizzical look.  
“Oh, you know him as the guy that tried to kill you with a pallet of beans.”  
“Ah, I’ll be sure to thank him for that.” _Thank him for getting me into your arms. wait, no bad Angela_. Thankfully Fareeha didn’t notice that Angela had zoned out and gone slightly red.  
“His buddy, the large guy, is called Mako. How the two of them got hired here I will never know. You know the loading bays and offices so let’s move out to the front of the store shall we.”

“Out the front we have our checkouts. As its usually quite this time of day we only have the one open. I think its Hana today, you probably saw her on your way in”.  
Angela’s eyes narrowed upon hearing the name, she still had a bone to pick with that child’s attitude.  
“I can go introduce you if you like.”  
“ah, that won’t be necessary. Would you mind showing me where I am to be working?”  
“sure, it’s on the other side of the building follow me.”

The store was still very quiet as they walked towards the pharmacy. As they walked Fareeha would point out the various employees and their names. Angela desperately wanted to know more about the woman walking next to her. What did she like to do, does she have pets, what did the tattoo under her right eye mean and why did Ana have a similar one. Angela was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost missed it when Fareeha stopped announced that they had arrived.

The pharmacy was everything Angela had hoped it would be. In the medication section of the store the pharmacy was built into one wall with a big green sign above it. The floor behind the counter was raised slightly so that Angela would be taller than most people who came to her. Behind the counter was the perception medication all neatly laid out. Back behind it all was a small office that was bare apart from the sign on the door that said head pharmacist with a blank space for a name, her name Angela smiled at the thought.

“And this is you, I hope everything is in order I only finished packing everything yesterday. I had hoped to…” Fareeha was cut off by her phone ringing. She excused herself and left Angela to walk around her new domain.

Angela had just finished planning out her office when Fareeha returned.  
“Can I get a photo of you?”  
Angela didn’t know what to say to such a request and her confusion was evident on her face as it prompted Fareeha to continue.  
“Sorry, it’s not for me it’s for Ana. That was her on the phone she said that she needs one for your store ID.”  
“Oh ok, like this?” Angela stood up straight and adopted a blank facial expression as Fareeha got her phone ready.  
“Yeah that’s fine but I know for a fact that you have a beautiful smile there is no sense hiding it.”  
_What did she say, I have a beautiful smile?_  
Angela was unable to hide her smile or the blush she knew was covering her face and neck.  
“Perfect” Fareeha said as she snapped a photo before Angela could hide her face.  
“Wait no! I wasn’t ready, don’t use that one.” Angela lunged at the phone as Fareeha held it above her head while laughing at Angela’s embarrassment and her feeble attempts to jump at the phone.  
“You looked wonderful Angela don’t worry about it.”  
Angela gave up her attempts to get at the phone and had given into pouting with her arms crossed.  
“That was mean Fareeha, and to think I thought you were nice.” Angela’s words were hollow as a smile was slowing growing on her face.  
“I’m sorry Angela, let me make it up to you. I’ll bring you a coffee tomorrow before work.”  
_How can I say no to that smile._  
“Fine, I like it strong and with lots of sugar but don’t think that this means I forgive you.”  
“Great, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” With that Fareeha flashed her one final smile and left in the direction of the loading bay.  
_She is going to be such a distraction_  


	2. Bonus: What did Ana and Fareeha talk about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I wasn't clear about a few things and I wanted to clarify some stuff. 
> 
> Everyone age is not the same as is in game. Angela is 27 and Fareeha is 25. Rienhardt and Ana are also slightly younger but their ages are not as important to the story, just assume they are only couple years younger than in game. Lena is 22 and Hana is 17 but that really doesn't matter.
> 
> This conversation happens while Angela is waiting outside of Ana's office. I wanted to include it but couldn't get it to fit without it looking odd but I figured I should post something. I know its not the same quality as the first chapter but i'm too lazy to improve it as it has no impact on the main story.
> 
> I plan on posting chapter 2 in a few days.

What _did_ Fareeha say to Ana while Angela was outside?

*speaking in Arabic*  
  
“Mother are you busy?”  
“Never too busy for you my child, what is it?”  
“Well there is a woman here to see Reinhardt, she is interviewing for the pharmacists position.”  
“Oh, the blond one I saw you cuddling with just now?”  
“MOTHER, we were not cuddling, I was saving her from being crushed.”  
“Of course you were my child, not that I’d blame you. She’s quite the looker, I know back in my day….”  
“Mother I do not need to be hearing this right now.”  
“Fine, but you know how these things work; she will have to wait until Reinhardt is back from sick leave”  
“Mum please, just look at her. Can’t you just do the interview yourself.”  
“Well I could, but what would I get out of it. More importantly what would you. You know I’m not getting any younger and I am expecting to see at least one grandchild before I pass.”  
“Mother is now really the time, you know I’m not interested in getting into a relationship right now.”  
“Yet here you are sticking your neck out for some girl you only met today. I know you too well my child, you like this girl don’t you. Whats her name?”  
“Angela”  
“Ah, a name that matches her angelic qualities. Fine, I will conduct the interview but I’m not just going to give her the job just because she smiled at you, she needs to be qualified and capable.”  
“All I’m asking for is a chance”  
“hmm, I also expect you to clean out the dumpsters after they get emptied today. I don’t think they have been cleaned since I’ve worked here so you will have your work cut out for you”  
“……”  
“Do we have a deal? Good, now shoo and send this girl in, let’s see if she has what it takes.”


	3. Angela's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has her first day of work.

Angela awoke with a start, gasping for air. She had been having nightmares at an increasing rate ever since she graduated. The dreams were mostly about being kicked out of her apartment or being in an accident, mostly. This dream however was different; she had dreamt about her first day at work. While she couldn’t remember the details she was sure it had gone badly.

First days were always hard for Angela and in the past had been plagued with misfortune and sadness. On the day of her birth her small home town had been flooded for the first time in living memory, baby Angela and her parents spent the subsequent weeks living in a school’s gym while waiting for the waters to subside with half of the town’s residents. Angela’s first day of school had not gone any better. She had attempted to make friends with the wrong group of kids who proceeded to push her into a puddle of mud, ruining her clothes that her parents had bought especially for the big day. Angela had spent the rest of the day wearing clothes from the lost property box giving the children more reasons to make fun of her. Angela would struggle to make friends for most of her schooling.   
Angela’s first day of medical school was the worst event to date. At the conclusion of the first lecture of the year she was pulled aside by an administrator and informed that her parents had been killed in a car accident. They had been driving back after dropping her off at university when they were run off the road by a car driving on the wrong side of a mountain road, the police never found the driver.

With this run of bad luck Angela was certain that today would be a disaster, she wouldn’t be surprised if someone ended today dead or at least in the ER.

Angela took solace in the fact that she had not woken up late. With too little time to be worth attempting to go back to sleep she began her morning routine. She took her time getting ready and leisurely read the latest medical journals as she ate her breakfast. Once she had made her lunch she headed out, ready for whatever her first day curse could throw at her.

Angela’s walk to work passed without incident arriving well before she was expected to start her shift. _Perhaps it’s waiting for me to start work_ Angela thought as she passed Hana who made no indication that she heard Angela’s greeting. _Bitch._

Preparing the pharmacy counter was equally uneventful until she went to put her backpack in her office. There she found a yellow post-it note on the door.

_I put your name up on the door_  
gone to get you coffee   
c u soon  
-F

Angela smiled at the thought of Fareeha going out of her way to do something nice like that for her. She began to busy herself by organising some paperwork that had appeared on her desk overnight when she heard a loud ‘ding’ from the front desk.

She had expected to see a customer however what she was greeted with was much better. There Fareeha stood a coffee in one hand, an envelope in the other and a white coat draped over one arm.

“Hi Angela” Fareeha said showing off that perfect smile. Despite it being less than 24 hours since Angela had seen her she suddenly realised how much she missed seeing that smile.  
  
“Here, this is an apology for yesterday” she said extending her hand holding the coffee.  
“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable”  
“It’s fine Fareeha, really.” Angela said taking the coffee, their fingers slightly touching as Fareeha handed it over sending sparks up Angela’s arm.  
“Good, this” gesturing to the envelope “is from Ana”.  
Taking a sip from her drink Angela tried to act calm as she ripped open the envelope. Inside was an ID badge, Angela’s embarrassed smile on full display for all to see next to her name and position.   
“And this is a gift. Ana was telling me after you left that she though you should wear a lab coat so I called in a favour and, well here”  
Angela took the coat from Fareeha out stretched arms. On the left breast pocket was her name beautifully embroidered in blue, a small gold cross was sown below it.   
“I hope it’s the right size, I kinda had to guess”.   
“I’m sure it’s great Fareeha, thank you. Do you mind if I try it on?” Angela said, clipping her new ID to the coat.   
“Go for it.”     
The coat was slightly too big for Angela. The arms covered half of her hands and the coat was too long but she didn’t care, to her it was perfect. No one had ever done something like this for her before.  
Fareeha noticed that it was too big and begun to apologize but Angela cut her off, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s waist and pulling her into a hug.   
“It’s perfect Fareeha, thank you so much, you really didn’t need to do all this”  
“It’s no problem really” she replied returning the hug before stepping away.   
“I’ll let you get back to it but I’ll come find you at lunch, there are a bunch of people I want to introduce you to. Unless you have plans of course” Fareeha said, looking at her feet and rubbing the back of her neck.   
“I’d love to have lunch with you and meet your friends. Come get me when you are ready”.   
“Oh really, great I’ll see you soon Angela” Fareeha gave Angela a smile and headed off back to work leaving Angela with a dumb grin on her face in an oversized coat with a rapidly cooling coffee.

The rest of her morning passed without incident she happily served customers and it felt good to finally be able to help people, even if it was only filling prescriptions. In the back of Angela’s mind however was the constant fear of what the curse would bring. _Why hasn’t anything happened yet? Maybe I left my stove on and my apartment has burnt down, no someone would have called by now and I didn’t even use the stove this morning._

She was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar voice. Fareeha was in front of a display across from her counter talking to a shorter woman with spiky brown hair. Angela had seen her throughout the day and although her uniform was slightly irregular she knew that she worked here. Angela couldn’t make out exactly what they were talking and she was trying not to eavesdrop but from what she could make out they were discussing their plans for tonight, it sounded like they were going out to a bar. _This is it, this is the bad thing. Of course she’s in a relationship how could I have been so stupid._ Angela probably would have preferred that her apartment had burnt down. She couldn’t bare to listen to anymore, she spent the rest of the morning hiding in her office feeling sorry for herself only coming out when a customer called for her assistance.

“Angela are you here?” called a mockingly sweet voice from the front. Angela thought about hiding in her office until Fareeha left.   
“Angela are you ready?” Fareeha said standing in the doorway to Angela’s office, apparently too impatient to wait for a response.   
“Uh, yeah I suppose” she tried to sound enthusiastic but her heart wasn’t in it.   
“Great, let’s go meet the team”

Fareeha led them towards the lunchroom pointing out more things on the way however Angela rarely responded deciding that her feet were far more interesting.  
Angela was just about to push open the door to the break room when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her.  
“Is everything alright Angela? We don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to.”  
Fareeha’s gaze was filled with concern for Angela’s abrupt change in mood from this morning.  
“No, I’m fine let’s do this.”  
“Ok, if you’re sure. I really want to show you off to my friends”  
_show me off?_

The next 30 minutes were a blur of faces and names. Names like Mei, the in-house refrigeration technician and Jessie, a scruffy looking man whose role at the store was unknown to both Angela and Fareeha. One of the last people Angela was introduced to was the one she had been dreading most of all. She had spotted the girl she had seen Fareeha making plans with the moment they walked in but had been avoiding meeting her but now it was unavoidable.  
“And this is Lena. Lena meet Angela our new Pharmacist”  
“Hiya Doc” Lena said beaming at Angela with an outstretched hand.   
“Hello Lena, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Angela was unsure if she had hid her distain for the plucky Brit but at this point she didn’t care, she just wanted to go back to her office and hide and maybe cry.   
“I’m sorry Fareeha but I really must get back. It was nice meeting you all” she said to the room as she left, leaving a stunned Fareeha in her wake.

Fareeha found Angela in her office a few hours later just before Angela was due to leave.  
“Hey, is everything ok?” she looked more worried than before  
_why does she have to worry about me, doesn’t she know what she’s doing to me.  
_ “Yeah, I’m fine Fareeha, don’t worry about it. I just have a lot on my mind is all”.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
_Yes.  
_ “No I’m fine really, but thanks for caring”  
“Ok, just know I’m here for you when you are ready.” With that Fareeha put a reassuring hand on Angela’s shoulder  
 _Why did she have to be so caring and sickenly good. This would be so much easier if I could find a reason to hate her._  
“On a lighter note me and Lena are going to a bar close by and I was wondering if you wanted to join us”.  
_And be the third wheel, no thank you._  
“Thanks for offering Fareeha but I wouldn’t want to impose on you and Lena”  
“Impose, what do you mean?”  
“Oh you know, be the third wheel on your date, I think I’ll just go home”  
“Third wheel?” the confusion on Fareeha’s face was evident.   
“I’m inviting you so that _I_ won’t be the third wheel.”   
“What do you mean, aren’t you and Lena going on a date?” Angela was trying desperately to hide the hopefulness in her voice.  
“No, where did you get that idea? Lena has a crush on one of the employees at the bar and has been dragging me along so that she can flirt with them. I normally leave after an hour and she doesn’t notice but I thought it might be a nice change of pace to actually have someone to talk to for once. If you still don’t want to go I understand”  
“What? No, I mean yes. I’d love to go with you” neither Angela nor Fareeha could hide the joy on their faces.   
“Really? That’s great, we’ll swing by to get you before we head out”  
Angela was ashamed to admit that she may have let out a slight squeal when Fareeha had closed the door.  
  
_Maybe I broke my first day curse._


	4. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha, Angela and Lena go to the bar after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I wouldn't be able to post anything tomorrow so rather than make you wait an extra day ill post something now. We've almost reached the halfway point in our story, I hope you all have been enjoying it so far. I have 2 chapters that are almost finished and another 3 that I've planned out.  
> I have the end planed out but i'm not sure if I should continue this story or start something new, its up to you guys really.

Angela spent what little that was left of the rest of the day trying to contain her excitement. While for most people a drink after work was no big thing it was for Angela. It wasn’t that she had no friends, she did have a few people she had kept in touch with after finishing medical school, it was that they were not the kind of people who went out much if at all. Also the fact that it was Fareeha that had asked her to come and had seemed disappointed that she had said no at first gave her hope.

When not helping customers Angela spent her time watching the clock slowly tick towards 5pm, knowing that it was at that time that both her and Fareeha finished up for the day.

Eventually 5pm was almost upon Angela and as she was getting ready to close up for the day Ana walked by.

“Angela how is everything, are you settling in ok?”  
“Hey Ana, everything’s going well thank you. Everyone here has been very nice and accommodating.” When she said everyone she was thinking about one person in particular.  
“I’m glad” Ana paused as she noticed the lab coat Angela was wearing. “That’s a lovely coat you have there Angela, far nicer than the one I was going to get you. Where did you get it?”  
Angela went red at the question, unsure how best to proceed.  
“It was a gift actually”  
“Oh it was, from whom may I ask?” if Angela had looked up from her feet she would have noticed a smirk growing on Ana’s face.  
Unable to look Ana in the eye Angela gave a mumbled response  
“It was from a friend for uhh getting this job”  
“Well they made a good choice, even if it is a bit big”  
With that Ana walked away leaving Angela to stew in her own embarrassment.  
_Why didn’t you just tell her it was from Fareeha, she’s just your boss she wouldn’t care. It’s not like it meant anything, Fareeha was just being nice because it was your first day._

Angela was pulled from her internal conflict by a light tap on her shoulder. Angela turned to find herself mere inches away from Fareeha who was looking down at her with a gentle smile. That smile turned to one of worry when Angela didn’t respond.  
“Angela are you alright, you look sick” referring to the sudden heat on Angela’s face. Fareeha placed a hand on Angela’s cheek which Angela instinctively lent into.  
“God Angela you’re burning up, you can’t come out with us in this state”  
_She’s so sweet_  
“I’m fine Fareeha, I just need some air”  
“Ok if you’re sure. Lena is waiting for us outside, are you ready?”  
“Yeah just let me grab something from the office”  
Angela retreated back into her office for a moment. She did need to get her bag but she also wanted to calm herself down, her face still tingled where it had been in contact with Fareeha’s hand.  
_Why am I so hopeless around her?_  
After calming herself down, getting her bag and hanging her new coat up Angela emerged to a waiting Fareeha.  
“Alright I’m ready.”

The bar was close to the store and the walk was pleasant. During their walk Fareeha and Lena would bicker like siblings, mostly about how hopeless Lena was acting around her crush. Angela was content to listen to the two talk, especially now that she knew Lena was not vying for Fareeha romantic affection. She did still feel some jealousy as she had never had such a close relationship like the one that Fareeha and Lena shared. The walk being short she didn’t have time to dwell on it for too long.

The bar was unremarkable and was located above a watchmakers, hence the name ‘overwatch’.  
“Such a stupid pun” Lena said holding the door open for Fareeha and Angela.  
“How can you say that? All puns are great” Fareeha replied lightly punching Lena in the arm who mocked being in agony.  
Angela just laughed at the pair.

The room was rather on the snug side with the bar on one side of the rectangular room with half circle booths opposite. Towards the back was a small stage and beyond that was access to a small balcony. It was only 5:30 and the bar was quiet with only a few locals who had just gotten off work like the three of them.

Fareeha turned to Lena and Angela.  
“I’ll get the first round. I know what you want Lena, Angela?”  
“uhh a gin and tonic thank you”  
“great, you two go sit down ill bring them over”

Lena and Angela went to go sit in one of the booths towards the back. This was the first time Angela had been alone with Lena and was unsure what to say, Lena on the other hand knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

“So you’ve got a crush on our Egyptian goddess then have you”.  
Angela was in shock. _Was I that obvious? Who else knows? What if Fareeha knows_  
Lena pulled her from her panicked state.  
“It’s fine love, I don’t think she or anyone else knows”  
this calmed Angela down somewhat.  
“Was I that obvious?”  
“Yeah kinda. I saw the way you looked at her as we were walking here.”  
“Please don’t tell her, I don’t think I could live with the embarrassment”  
“I won’t, but between you and me I think you’re in with a chance.”  
“Really?” Angela asked hopefully  
“yeah, I mean she’s single after she dumped her last boyfriend just before she lost her old job and that was months ago. Although I’m sorry to say I don’t know if she’s into women, she might have mentioned an old girlfriend before the academy but I’m not sure.” Lena could see the disappointment on Angela’s face.  
“Hey cheer up love, she’s never said she would be against dating another girl and I doubt she could resist you for long.”  
“You really think that”  
“yeah love, just look at yourself. Half the staff has been arguing over who you go for. They would have all had a crack by now but Fareeha put her foot down and make them back off for a week to let you get settled in”  
“she really did that?” Angela asked looking over towards Fareeha who was making her way towards them with a tray of drinks.  
“Hey you two, what you talking about?”  
“Oh you know just about how you were protecting Angela’s honor in the break room the other day. I still reckon the only reason you did it was so that you would have her all to yourself.”  
Fareeha instantly went bright red and tried to stammer out an explanation while Angela quietly giggled into her hand, also blushing before speaking.  
“is this true Fareeha, you want me all to yourself?” she asked in the most sultry voice she could muster.  
“i.. well.. the thing is..” Fareeha attempted to say before slumping into the only available seat which just so happened to be next to her source of embarrassment, Angela.  
“I just didn’t like the way they were talking about you ok. They were talking like you were a goal or a prize to be won or something. I’m sorry.”  
“Thank you for looking out for me Fareeha” Angela said taking Fareeha’s hand in her own and giving it a light squeeze. Angela though her heart had stopped when Fareeha smiled apologetically and squeezed back.   

It was at this moment that Lena must have spotted their reason for being here as she suddenly got up, or rather fell out of the booth and made her way towards the bar.  
“so which one is the one Lena is here for?” Angela asked, not bothering no move into the space vacated by Lena rather relishing in the closeness of Fareeha.  
“it’s the redheaded girl behind the bar” she said, pointing towards the bar where she could see Lena making her way towards the girl in question.  
“she looks nice, don’t you think?”  
“yeah Lena seems to think so but I’ve never had the opportunity to talk to her before. Lena doesn’t want me to embarrass her.”  
“seems only fair that you should get the same opportunity”  
Fareeha smiled into her drink, likely thinking about what she could say to this mystery bar women.  
“So me and Lena were talking before you arrived and she mentioned something about an academy and a job before this one.”  
“ah she told you about that” she replied somewhat sadly  
“oh, we don’t have to..” Angela tried to back down.  
“no its nothing really” Fareeha interrupted  
“Before I worked at the store I was a cop with the local PD. But I got let go after I was shot”  
“you were shot?!” Angela was full of concern despite the event happening months ago  
“yeah but it’s no big deal, see” she said rolling up her left sleave to the shoulder where a light scar could be seen. Before Angela could stop herself she had reached out and was tracing the line with her fingertips. _Get a hold of yourself Angela. You have one drink and you can’t keep your hands off her._ Angela quickly withdrew her hand believing she may have been a bit too forward. What she didn’t notice was that Fareeha went red at the touch and couldn’t look Angela in the eye.  
“See, it’s nothing. It wasn’t the real reason I was dismissed anyway, it was just an excuse. A month before the incident I busted some rich CEO’s kid for assaulting some girl at a bar. My boss said to drop it but I wouldn’t. No one stood up for me because the CEO was a big donor or something. If they hadn’t dismissed me I probably would have left on my own anyway, by the end of it all I’d lost most of my friends and the respect of the unit. All because I stood up for someone.” Fareeha downed the rest of her drink before continuing.  
“it was such bullshit. We signed up to uphold the rule of law and protect the innocent but as soon as money comes into play that shit just goes out the window. No one cared about the victim but me and they made me out to be the bad guy for standing up for her.” Angela had never seen Fareeha so passionate about something before.  
“Without the money from my job I had to give up my apartment and move back in with mom, which isn’t so bad now I’m used to it. I have my old room back, posters and all.” A smile was starting to return to her face.  
“Plus with her position she was able to get me my current job which isn’t so bad. I got a bunch of new friends out of it, plus its safer which mom likes.” She finished by turning and smiling at Angela. Angela however was lost in thought, the cogs in her head slowly catching up to this new information.  
“Fareeha by any chance is Ana your mother?”  
“Uh yes, did you not know?” Angela’s face went white.  
_Fuck fuck fuck. Good one Angela. Not only do you have a crush on a co-worker who also happens to be your bosses daughter but your boss likely knows all about it_.  
“I, ah. I had my suspicions.” Angela hid her face in her drink.  
“Well you’ve met my parents, what are yours like.” Fareeha could instantly tell she had overstepped by the expression on Angela’s face.  
“They… they died when I was 19” Angela’s voice was barely above a whisper.  
“Oh angel am so sorry” Fareeha took Angela’s hand once more and squeezed it like before returning some joy back into Angela.  
“it’s fine Fareeha, you couldn’t have known. I’ve come to terms with it, plus you told me your story its only fair I tell you mine. But before I do lets get some more drinks.” Fareeha moved to get up but Angela sat her back down with a smile.  
“ill get them, I do owe you for protecting my honor after all” she said with a wink before making her way to the bar.

She spotted Lena and her mystery woman but didn’t go over to them, she didn’t want to interrupt them or leave Fareeha alone for too long. As she was making her way back with the drinks she saw Fareeha was in fact not alone but was talking with some girl who was sitting opposite her were Lena had been sitting. Even as she approached she could tell that the woman was flirting with Fareeha but she couldn’t tell if Fareeha was being polite or flirting back. The woman despite being seated was quite obviously tall and extremely muscular despite this Angela was willing to fight this intruder should it come to it.

“Who’s your friend Fareeha?” Angela asked setting the two drinks down unsure where to sit as the only free spot to sit would require someone to move.  
“Oh thanks Angela” noticing that Angela had nowhere to sit she move slightly towards the middle of the booth and held out her arm in an inviting fashion.  
_What is she doing?_  
Deciding it was best just to go with whatever Fareeha was up to she sat down next to Fareeha who put her arm around Angela, pulling her close. Angela was instantly overcome by both the warmth radiating from Fareeha’s body as well as her perfume.  
_Oh I could get used to this_ Angela though as she leaned further into Fareeha.  
The woman across them immediately got the message and stood up.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were with someone, I’ll leave you be” and she was gone as quickly as she came.  
“That was odd. Thanks for coming back when you did, she kept touching my arms” Fareeha said withdrawing her arm from Angela’s back and making space between them, _I can’t blame her._ Angela wanted nothing more than to be back in those arms but knew that she shouldn’t push her luck.

“I suppose I should tell you about my curse, seeing as it’s linked with my parents.”  
“Angela you don’t have to do this” Fareeha looked genuinely worried about Angela, she could tell that this was not going to be as easy as Angela made it out to be.  
“No, I want to share this with you. Whenever I have a first day, like a first day at school or a job something awful happens to me. My town flooded when I was born, I was bullied and my dress ruined when I started school.” she took some more of her drink “and my parents died on my first day of medical school. Not to mention all the minor things that happened whenever I got a new job or started a new class.” Fareeha was unsure how to react to this confession but she could see that Angela was hurting; no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She took Angela’s hand as she continued,  
“you must think I’m crazy. I’ve been on edge all day waiting for something bad to happen.”  
“Has anything happened?”  
“Nothing serious, I had a nightmare this morning but apart from that everything has been a false alarm.”  
“I’m glad. You said you went to medical school at 19? That must have been difficult for you”  
“it was, being one of the youngest in my class and dealing with the loss of my parents it was a struggle. I had to study hard so I didn’t have much time for making friends. While others were out partying at meeting their future spouses I was alone in my room or the library.  Studying to be a surgeon was harder still. Everyone was so competitive and on edge no one was interested in making friends. I had to drop out in the end and swap to pharmacology” Angela lied about why she dropped out, she never showed that side of her.  
“That sounds awful and very lonely. You never found anyone special?”  
_Is she just asking to make conversation or is she actually interested?_  
“Not really, I went on one or two dates to appease my roommate but there was never a second date. As sad as it sounds at this point I’ve become used to the solitary lifestyle.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that, no one should be lonely forever. If you’d like I could introduce you to a few guys I still keep in touch with from the force I know they would jump at the chance just to meet a girl like you.”  
“Thanks for the offer its sweet, but they’re not my type”.  
“How can you know if you’ve never met them?”  
“I know what I like Fareeha and I’m not disqualifying them on personality”  
“then what are you…..oh” Fareeha went quiet with her sudden realisation. Angela looked at her hands, not seeing the growing blush on Fareeha’s face.

The silence following Angela’s confession was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for Angela who was desperately trying to think of a way out. _Maybe this is my bad thing, the loss of the friendship Fareeha and I share_.  
“It’s getting late Fareeha and I should be getting back” this shook Fareeha from her daze.  
“Oh really, ok. Would you mind if I walked you out?” Angela did dare look Fareeha in the eye out of fear of what those beautiful brown eyes my reveal.  
“Ok, but what about Lena? Don’t you want to wait for her?” the slight laugh from Fareeha warmed her heart. _Maybe she doesn’t hate me_.  
“Lena? Oh she’s been gone since you collected the drinks, I saw her sneak off with that redhead of hers.” _She stayed? Just to talk to me?_

Fareeha led them out of the bar taking her hand when they had to move between a large group of men standing near the entrance. The sun had set since they arrived and the night was beginning to cool. Fareeha pulled her jacket close while Angela didn’t seem to notice the cool night air. They stood facing each other both wondering what to say. Fareeha spoke first.  
“it’s getting dark, would you like me to walk you home?” as much as she desperately wanted to say yes and spend more time with this wonderful women despite not knowing where she stood with her she declined.  
“I’ll be fine Fareeha. It’s still kinda light out and there are plenty of people around. It’s not far at all”.  
“Ok just be safe, for my sake”.  
“I will. I’ll see you tomorrow Fareeha.”  
“I have tomorrow off.”  
“oh, the next day then.” Angela tried to hide her disappointment.  
Angela was unsure how to complete this goodbye but Fareeha showed her the way in the best way possible, she held her arms out hesitantly for a hug. Angela simply could not resist this opportunity. The hug was short but Angela savoured every moment of it.  
“Goodbye Angela, let me know if any of the guys at work try anything funny while I’m gone, ill sort them out.”  
“I will, goodbye Fareeha” Angela smiled at Fareeha then turned in the direction of her apartment. When she got to the end of the block she looked back in the direction of the bar, hoping to catch one final glimpse of Fareeha but she was nowhere to be seen. Disappointed Angela walked home alone wondering if there was ever hope for them to be together.


	5. I need a favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela thinks about her night out with Fareeha and makes plans for an upcoming event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: I cant just call this a setup chapter can I?
> 
> You can expect the next chapter later today.

Angela was conflicted. One the one hand she glad that Fareeha had the day off meaning that she wouldn’t be distracted or be able to embarrass herself too much. On the other she was sad as despite only knowing her for a short time Angela always felt good whenever Fareeha was around. With a smile that could light up whatever room she was in and eyes that Angela increasingly found herself falling into how could she not. Angela told herself that the separation wouldn’t make her situation with Fareeha any worse, not that she could be sure that there was a situation between the two of them.

Stepping into the store Angela felt ready to start her second day. Passing Hana Angela didn’t bother to greet her seeing as the teenager was asleep in her chair, head back and snoring loudly. _How does she still have a job here, I don’t think I’ve seen her serve a customer_. As Angela was debating Hana’s usefulness to the store a customer walked up to the checkout that Hana was ‘working’ at. He stood there, too polite to wake her but still trying to get her attention. Growing annoyed the man eventually left to go find another checkout. Angela simply laughed to herself and walked in the direction of the pharmacy.

Angela set up in the same way she had the day prior, her thoughts wondering back to the night prior. _Why did she go so quiet? Was she embarrassed? It can’t have been that bad seeing as she walked me out, and she did hug me._ Angela let out a sigh that surprised even herself when thinking about how safe she had felt in Fareeha’s arms. Angela shook the thoughts from her mind, not matter how nice they were she was a professional and should act like one. This facade melted quickly as Angela went to her office, she saw the note Fareeha had placed there yesterday and the memories of Fareeha’s gifts came flooding back to her. _I’m hopeless_ Angela thought taking down the note, she had intended to throw it away but could bare the thought.

Opening the door to her office Angela was immediately struck by the smell of coffee. _Did I leave some in here overnight?_ Angela spied a cylinder on her desk with a tell-tale yellow note attached _what is going on?_ Angela’s heart melted as she read the note.

 _Home blend from Egypt_  
Hope you like it  
\- F  
  _P.S find out what Lena got up to last night for me_

Angela was speechless. _Why is she so good to me? Am I special or does she do this for all the new hires? How did she even get it here, she has the day off._ Deciding that she didn’t care she tried some, and found it to be wonderful. The spices were balanced perfectly and wanting to believe that Fareeha had made it especially for her it tasted oh so much better. Before she knew it Angela had drunk half the thermos so she forced herself to stop, wanting to savoir it for as long as possible.

Angela spotted a disheveled looking Lena sneaking in an hour into her shift.  
“Lena you look terrible, what are you doing here?”  
“And a hello to you too Angela. I may have stayed out a bit later than I intended.” Lena’s voice was nothing like her normal bubbly self.  
“So can I take it that your date with the redhead went well?”  
“You could say that” a blush was slowly developing on Lena’s face so she quickly tried to change the subject, turning the tables on Angela.  
“So how was your date with Fareeha?” Angela went into shock. _A date? Was it a date? Did Fareeha think it was? I wanted it to be but I though it wasn’t, she was just being nice_. A hand in front of Angela’s face brought her back so she could answer.  
“I don’t think it was a date Lena but it was nice. We talked mostly but we didn’t stay long.”  
“Don’t worry love, she’ll come around.” Angela thanked her and let her go back to work.

During a lull in customers Angela made her way to the break room for lunch making sure to avoid the two mad forklift drivers who seemed to be building a bonfire outside the loading bay. The break room was empty which Angela was thankful for, she had hoped to have a moment of quiet just to herself while she ate her lunch. Fate it seemed had other plans.

Angela had just sat down when Jesse and someone unknown to Angela walked in. They were talking loudly which Angela tried to block out, she just wanted quiet. _Maybe I should have just eaten in my office._ Suddenly the voices died down which Angela was glad for until she felt the both of them sat either side of her.  
“Hiya darling” _I really should have eaten alone._  
“Hello, jack wasn’t it” she knew it was the wrong name but she didn’t care.  
“It’s Jesse actually, and this there is my pal Genji” gesturing to the man on her other side.  
“Hello it’s a pleasure to meet you Angela. I understand that you are new here, if you’d like I’d be happy to show you how things work around here.” He was practically leaning into Angela food trying to get her to look at him. _I want to die._  
“I’m fine thank you” she was doing everything she could not to engage these two in the hopes they would give up.  
“Are you sure? Because afterwards I could take you out, I know a lot of very influential people who can get us into places that you haven’t even heard of.” _Then why do you work here?_  
Angela was about to respond when a large older man entered the room. Seeing was going on and the pleading in Angela’s eyes he spoke.  
“Genji, Jesse don’t you have some place to be?”  
Jesse spoke first “no boss, we just finished unpacking the latest tuck.”  
“Excellent that means you have time to clean out the dumpsters before the next one arrives”. Angela laughed into her hand as the two attempted to get out of such a duty.  
“But Ana said that Fareeha was going to do it remember, she traded it so…..”  
“And now I’m telling you to do it.” The larger man spoke loudly and Angela started to notice his accent. _German maybe?_  
“Now get out and start cleaning, the both of you.”  
“Yes boss” the both Jesse and Genji replied as they left the room, Genji taking one last look at Angela before slipping through the door.  
“Thanks for that. I don’t think we’ve met yet, I’m Angela the new pharmacist.” She gestured for the man to sit noticing that he had his lunch with him.  
“It was not a problem. I am Mr Wilhelm to those guys, but you are more than welcome to call me Reinhardt.”  
“A pleasure to meet you Reinhardt. I was supposed to be interviewed by you on Sunday.”  
“Ah yes, I apologise for not being there but it seems to have worked out for the best did it not.”  
“Yes it did. Thankfully Ana was willing to interview me.” He smiled hearing that name.  
“I don’t know where this store would be without her. Best decision I ever made was stepping down so that she could run this place.”  
“so you’ve know each other for a long time?” Angela was interested to hear more about her boss.  
“Far too long if you ask her. We met back when we were both in the service. We both left at the same time, she left to have Fareeha and I wanted a quitter life.” _He knew baby Fareeha? She must have been so cute_. _I wonder if Ana has any photos lying around._  
“I basically helped raise her from a baby, seeing as Fareeha’s real father was unavailable.”  
“And are you and Ana still close?”  
“Closer even. We finally started dating a few months ago. Don’t look so surprised child, I may be old but I am still capable of love.” His laugh must have alerted her as Ana stepped into the room a few moments later.  
“Reinhardt why are Genji and Jesse in the dumpster?”  
“Because I asked them too.”  
“Why?”  
“Reasons” he winked at Angela. “I should be getting back to work however, it was nice to finally meet you Angela”. He left the room giving Ana a peck on the cheek as he walked past.  
“Ana I’ve been meaning to ask you something, a favour of sorts”. Ana sat down opposite and motioned to continue.  
“I know I’ve only been here for two days and I would understand if you said no but I’d like to take next Friday off.” She was hesitant to continue. “I have a…thing”  
“A thing? You’ll have to give me more than that if you want the time off. Otherwise I’ll have to say no.”  
Angela sighed, she did not want to do this but she knew it would be worse if she didn’t.  
“it’s…. It’s the anniversary of my parent’s deaths.” She didn’t dare look up at what could only be an expression of pity on Ana’s face.  
“I understand Angela. You can take as much time as you need.”  
“Thankyou Ana, but I’ll only need the day. If you could keep it between us I would appreciate it.” Angela smiled at Ana, got up and went back to work.

Angela may tell everyone that she has moved on from her parent’s deaths but that is only partially true. Every other day of the year Angela is a fully functioning adult but on the anniversary it is different. On that day it is like Angela is being told for the first time all over again. In the past she spent the day crying, overcome with grief. She determines it a good year if she manages to make it out of bed a least twice. As she grew older she often turned to substances to ease the pain, Angela reasoned that seeing as it was only for one day she could afford to self-medicate. She foresaw this year being no different. She had never shown this side of herself to anyone before, going as far as to booking a hotel for the day so her roommate wouldn’t find out. This was something only Angela could endure and she was determined to do it alone.

Over the next week and a half Angela fell into a routine. She would get up at the same time each day and walk the same way every time. She would always greet Hana who had yet respond before heading to the counter, this is where her favourite part of the routine would start. There she would always be greeted by Fareeha holding a coffee and that beautiful smile of hers. Fareeha would always bring her one although each one was always different. When Fareeha had a day off she would somehow have one waiting in Angela’s office always accompanied with a cute note, which Angela always took care to save. After sharing their coffee together Fareeha would leave however they would see each other throughout the day, often having lunch together. Angela would use every opportunity to flirt with Fareeha but in most cases it seemed to Angela that her attempts a wooing Fareeha were not working. She was content somewhat as she was just happy to have something with Fareeha, even if it didn’t progress to something more.

Walking out together on the second Thursday they were talking about their favourite coffees that they had had so far.  
“That one you got me last Tuesday was my favourite so far”. Angela was busy avoiding a car and didn’t notice Fareeha’s blush.  
“It was? I’m glad, I made it myself. If you’d like I could make it again and bring it in tomorrow.” Angela froze. She had yet to bring up her upcoming leave with Fareeha.  
“Umm, I won’t be coming in tomorrow.”  
“Oh? Whys that, is everything alright”. Angela had yet to move and was looking at her feet, avoiding Fareeha’s gaze.  
“It’s the day mum and dad died.” She sad solemnly, walking with her head down. “I just don’t want people seeing me like that” she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
“Angela. You don’t need to go through this alone. You have friends here that can help you. I can help you.” Angela thought she could see hurt in Fareeha eyes when she looked into them.  
_You’re too good for me._  
“I’ll be fine Fareeha, I’ve done this alone before and I’ll do it again.” She gave Fareeha a forced smile and left in the direction of home, stopping only to buy some wine on the way. She didn’t dare look back like she always did. Always disappointing herself when Fareeha didn’t do the same.  
_Get through this and then get over her.  
_ if only it were that easy.


	6. Crying, Cuddles and Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said i'd upload the next chapter in a few hours, so here it is!
> 
> This chapter starts off kinda graphic so if your not a fan of that stuff just skip the first bit, its just a poorly written dream sequence you wont miss much.
> 
> I would have uploaded this sooner but I wasn't happy with how it starts (i'm still not) but this is as good as its going to be. thanks to everyone who has been reading this so far, I hope you have enjoyed it. Only 3 chapters left!

_Angela was sitting in a theatre, waiting for the performance to begin. She came here once as a child with her parents as a reward for getting into medical school, it was once of the most magical nights of her life. The curtains rose and the performance begun in earnest. All was quiet accept for the sound of a cars approaching. She’d never been here before but had seen the photos, the police officer had told her that she didn’t need to see them but Angela had ignored him. It had been a sunny day when it happened but in her dream it was always raining. And so like the years before the solemn dance of twisted metal and flesh begun. The dance never changed, it preformed once a year and Angela knew it by heart for she was the only spectator and its director. The blue truck always leads, lightly kissing the white as it passed by causing it to over correct. The white as always would leap the barrier. The mud, wet from the previous night’s rain would play it role all too well, letting the wheels dig in. The momentum would enter, rolling the car down the embankment towards the star of the show. The river would wait, ready to envelope the car and allow it to sink into its murky waters. Then the scene would still and allow the music to take centre stage. The vocals of her mother’s cries for help would pierce the stillness of the scene, her father always silent having been knocked out during the car’s dance in the mud. Eventually her mother would sing her last note and allow the river to claim what was once Angela’s. The curtains would drop and all that would remain was Angela, not as she is now but what she was then, a crying desperate and alone 19 year old girl with no one to hold and comfort her in her hour of need._

_The house lights will come up and soon this mournful ballet will be over. But the lights do not come on and the scene changes._

_The stage is a country intersection. A truck is approaching from her left, a car from the right. Why am I here? As the truck turns a box falls of the back. The car doesn’t see it until it’s too late. It swerves off the road and rolls falling off the stage coming to a rest at her feet Angela can smell burning and the person inside coughing. She hears them call out. “Angela help me” but she can’t she freezes when she hears Fareeha’s voice. She is unable to move or talk; all she can do is cry. “Why won’t you help me Angela? Why don’t you care for me like I do for you?” Her calls for help become screams. The car explodes._

Angela awakes covered in a cold sweat gasping for air. She’d had nightmares before but never like this. _Never about Fareeha._ The dull light from her clock tells her that its 5:14.

Her heart rate had slowed by the time she got into the shower. Letting the warm water wash over her body calms her as she clears her mind of the images she had just witnessed. She has had dreams about Fareeha before but never like this, never this horrible. She dried herself before heading back to her bed, her nightmare had sapped her energy and she wanted nothing more than to rest and for this day to be over.

Since the accident Angela had tried to stay strong, her grief was limited to one day a year when it would all pour out of her on the day of the accident. She had slipped up only once since that day. It had been during medical school, she was asked to assist in surgery. The patient had been an 17 year old girl, she had been in a car accident and her parents were in the other theatres being worked on. Halfway through saving this girls life a doctor informed them that the parents hadn’t made it. Something in Angela broke, she froze and had to be carried from the theatre a babbling mess of tears and grief for both the girl and herself. When she recovered she dropped out, unable to walk near a theatre again. She had chosen pharmacology as a way to stay within the medial field but limit her exposure to the things that reminded her of that tragic day.

Angela must have drifted off to sleep as suddenly she heard someone at her front door. Angela was annoyed both for being woken up and for the fact that she would need to leave the comfort of her bed if she wanted them to go away. Begrudgingly she pulled on some loose clothes and went to answer the door. She briefly looked at herself in a mirror before she opened the door, she looked terrible, her eyes were red from crying in her sleep, her hair was a mess and she was paler than she had ever seen herself.

Angela was speechless once she opens the door looking into those deep brown eyes that she so desperately loved. _Of course it’s you, who else would it be_.  
Fareeha’s concern was both evident on her face and in her voice. “Angela I’m not letting you go through this alone and I’m not going to take no for an answer.”  
Angela believed her but didn’t move, she was on the verge on tears. _Why did you have to come, I didn’t want you to see me like this_. She knew that was what she wanted to say but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak she was overcome by her emotions.

Fareeha reacted to Angela’s crying in an instant. Dropping the bags she had been holding she swept Angela up into a hug pulling her close. Angela felt calmer the moment she felt those arms around and allowed herself to be pulled deeper into the embrace tucking her head under Fareeha’s chin.  
“Please Angela just let me help you, I can’t bare to see you like this.” Fareeha spoke softly, slowly running her fingers though Angela’s hair.  
Pulling back from Fareeha and wiping about some stray tears she nodded and allowed Fareeha to move pass. Angela made her way to the couch sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chin while Fareeha put her bags on the coffee table and sat next to her, slightly disappointing Angela by not sitting closer.

Angela was the first to speak.  
“You didn’t need to come here, I can do this on my own, I have done it on my own.”  
“I don’t doubt that you can, but I wanted to be here for you.”  
_She’s so sweet, what did I ever do to deserve you even if it’s only as a friend._  
“Thankyou Fareeha. What’s in the bags?”  
Perking up Fareeha grabbed one of the bags.  
“This is plan A. We get you cleaned up and dressed then we go out. I was thinking maybe the art gallery or a park or something, just to get you out and about. Then after that maybe lunch or something it’s up to you.”  
Upon hearing that Fareeha wanted to go out Angela’s face dropped.  
“I really don’t want to go out today Fareeha. I’m sorry” her voice was barely above a whisper.  
“No Angela don’t apologize” Fareeha said moving closer to Angela “I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t go for plan A anyway. Plan B is that we stay in. I got a bunch of movies that I think you’ll like and although I know how you feel about junk food I brought a bunch of ice-cream and chocolate.” Chocolate was one of Angela’s weak spots.  
“Is it Swiss?”  
“I know you wouldn’t talk to me again if it wasn’t so I got you nothing but the best.” Fareeha said earning her a laugh and the first smile of the day from Angela. _She remembered?!_

  
Angela had been complaining to Fareeha over lunch the week before.  
“I guess I should thank him for the chocolate but I’m worried it will just encourage him”  
“What are you talking about?” Fareeha glanced up from the cross word she was doing.  
“That Genji kid, he gave me chocolate this morning but it’s terrible.” Fareeha looked at her trying to hide the panic in her voice.  
“Angela, why is Genji giving you chocolate?” Angela’s response did nothing to alleviate her concern.  
“I don’t know! Ever since he asked me out he’s been trying to, woo me. This is his latest attempt and its getting really annoying but nothing I say will get him to stop.” Fareeha looked like she was going to blow a fuse.  
“I’ll talk to him for you Angela. I’ll make sure he stops.” Angela’s face lit up  
“Oh thank you so much Fareeha” as she was walking out the room Angela lent over a kissed Fareeha on the cheek before she whispered in Fareeha’s ear.  
“For future reference I only eat Swiss chocolate”

  
“Plan B sounds good. Thank you for doing this Fareeha.”  
“it’s nothing, your worth it. But if we are going to do this we need to do this right.” As she said this she pulled something out of one of the bags. “Firstly you are woefully underdressed for such an occasion. Go put that on while I get ready here, you can come out when I call you.”

Angela did what she was told and went to her room. _What is she planning?_ Looking at what Fareeha had given her gave no clues. In her hands was a white and gold onesie. Turing it over she saw a set of wings were stitched on and the hood made the wearer look like they had a halo. _An angel? What a dork_. Angela couldn’t help but laugh at Fareeha and wondered if she had one too. As she put it on one feeling hit her hard. _Holy shit this is so soft._

Fareeha called her back into the room shortly after she was done getting changed. Angela came back into the room and almost burst into tears at what she saw. _Why is she so perfect?_ Fareeha had moved the coffee table from in front of the TV and had replaced it with what could be the most well-constructed pillow fort ever to be built, or at least the best one Angela had ever seen. Noticing what Fareeha was wearing Angela couldn’t help but laugh, _I am in love with the biggest dork in the world_. Angela surprised herself with her thoughts, _is that what this is? Love?_ Fareeha had changed into a onesie of her own, hers being blue and gold with hood that looked to be modelled after a falcon’s head.

Angela couldn’t hold back her emotions any longer and begun to cry once more causing Fareeha to rush her into a hug once more.   
“Angela what’s the matter, did I do something wrong?”  
_She would assume that she’s at fault._  
Angela spoke into Fareeha’s shoulder “no one has ever done anything like this for me before.”  
“Hush ya amar” Angela felt Fareeha tense before continuing “come sit down and have some chocolate because if you don’t I will.”

  
Fareeha moved them over to the pile of pillows, Angela remaining attached the way there only letting go when getting in arms reach of the chocolates. Fareeha couldn’t help but laugh as Angela’s eyes widened as she tasted the first one.  
“So good!” Angela moaned stuffing more into her mouth.  
“Ok I need you to stop stuffing your face for a moment” Fareeha’s tone was mocking but Angela narrowed her eyes in response drawing the box closer to her chest.  
“I just want you to pick the first movie.” She handed Angela her laptop that was plugged into the TV. The list of movies was substantial and Angela was lost as to where to start. As always Fareeha was there to step in and help.  
“My favourite ones are at the top”. Angela looked there first, not so that she could find a movie but to see what Fareeha liked. Angela recognised most of them and it seemed that Fareeha had a range of favourites. ‘Robocop’ was the most played but was contrasted by the second being ‘love actually’. Angela spoke up when she came to one she didn’t recognise.  
“Fareeha what’s the ‘Blues Brothers’ about?” Fareeha’s face lit up.  
“it’s a cult classic. If you like rhythm and blues music I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Fareeha was right. While it was a dated film the music was great and Angela sang along to a few of the songs causing Fareeha to comment on how Angela had such an ‘angelic singing voice’. The next film was picked by Fareeha. Angela had never seen the movie before but knew of it.

“Fareeha isn’t this movie kind of scary?”  
“Na it’s not too bad, you’ll manage. Plus I’m right here if you need me.”

Angela did not manage. She spent most of the film hiding in Fareeha’s arms, not that she was complaining. When the movie was over she didn’t leave the warmth of Fareeha instead looking up at her. _She planned this didn’t she, I hope she did._

“Great, now I can’t go crawling around it vents or go to space.”  
“Don’t worry if we ever go to space ill protect you, even angels need their own guardians” Angela didn’t know what to say at the term of endearment, her body seemed to think that blushing would work as an adequate response. She was saved as Fareeha reached over her to get the laptop.  
“I think we have time for one last movie.” She said putting on love actually.  
“I’m not keeping you from anything am I?” Angela secretly hoped that she was as it would prove that Fareeha had chosen her over something else.  
“It’s alright, I had to swap shifts with Lena so I could come here. I’m due in tonight.” Angela was content resting her head back onto Fareeha’s shoulder humming happily.

Angela must have fallen asleep at some point crashing hard from all the sugar she had been eating as she was no longer resting on Fareeha’s shoulder but being carried. In her still half asleep state Angela instinctively grabbed onto the closes solid thing she could find, in this case that was Fareeha’s neck.

“It’s alright Angela” Fareeha’s voice was smooth and brought a wave of calm over Angela’s body.  
“You fell asleep, I’m taking you to bed. I…. I mean your bed, to sleep.” Angela inwardly smiled at how cute Fareeha was when she was flustered. Fareeha gently lowered Angela onto her bed but when she went to stand up again Angela didn’t let go, instead pulling her back down.

“No. Stay, please” Angela sounded like she was about to fall asleep at any moment but Fareeha could hear the need in her voice.  
“I can’t Angie. I need to go soon.” Angela looked up into Fareeha’s big brown eyes and knew that she’d won.  
“Fine, I’ll stay until you go back to sleep. Move over” Angela let go of Fareeha, closed her eyes and waited until she felt Fareeha lay down next to her. As soon as she was settled Angela rolled onto her wrapping her arms around Fareeha resting her head on Fareeha’s heart. A fully awake Angela would never have thought of doing something so forward but in her sleepy and emotional state she couldn’t help herself. Fareeha froze when Angela latched onto her and Angela believed that she had overstepped but after a few moments Fareeha relaxed slowing running fingers though Angela’s hair. _This has to mean more than just friendship_. She remembered what Fareeha had said before.  
“Fareeha what did you say before?” Angela mumbled barely staying awake.  
“What thing.” Angela frowned at how unhelpful she was being.  
“Before when you….held me. You said something. Ya amar or something” Angela knew she got the word right as she heard Fareeha’s already fast heart beat speed up.  
“Shhh habibi, I’ll tell you later but now sleep” Fareeha finished by placing a kiss on Angela’s forehead. Angela didn’t get to give a response as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of falcons and angels.


	7. Unsaid Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! not much happening in this one, its mostly build up to the final chapter at this point. I'm still not sure what to do or where to go once the 9th chapter is done so I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> I hate the chapter title but couldn't think of anything else.

Angela woke up alone, she knew it would be this way but that didn’t stop her from hoping that Fareeha had stayed. She could still faintly smell Fareeha’s perfume on the pillow next to her head, a pleasant reminder of yesterday’s events. Even if it was grief that brought Fareeha into Angela’s home and her into Fareeha’s arms, Angela didn’t mind she was glad it had happened all the same. Rather than getting up Angela lay in bed thinking about yesterday and what it meant for her and Fareeha, Fareeha had seen Angela at her worst and rather than running away she had stayed and comforted her like no one else before her. Angela was reminded how concerned Fareeha had been for her and how quick she had been to react to her tears, Angela couldn’t remember the last time she’d had psychical contact like that, never in such an intimate and comforting way. _This can’t just be a one sided attraction she must feel something for me._ Angela spent the rest of her Saturday morning thinking about what feelings Fareeha may have for her and how best to express her own.

When Angela finally left her room she had expected to find her living room a mess after yesterday’s events but it looked the same as before. _Did I dream the whole thing?_ Angela started to panic, there was no trace of yesterday and she was beginning to think she was going mad until she spotted a sheet of paper on her coffee table.

 

 

_-Angela_

_I wanted to leave you this note as I didn’t want to wake you from your sleep, It would have been a crime to wake someone so at peace as you were._

_I want you to know this; know that you are loved. Although you may think that you do not have an impact on the lives of the people you meet you are wrong, you mean more to us and me than you could possibly know and it pains us to see you suffer. I know that you are strong, you are one of the strongest people I_   _have ever met_ _but there is no weakness in seeking help from those that care for you and I am glad that you saw that when I arrived yesterday. I know it must have been hard to allow me to see you that way but know that it only made me care for you more than I had before._

_Although I have only known you for a short time you have had a profound impact on my life and I feel that I am a better person simply for knowing you._

_We will always be here for you Angela, I will always be here._

_Forever your protector,_

_Fareeha_

 

 

Angela wept. She didn’t weep for her parents or the hardships she had endured or the crippling loneliness that had plagued her for all these years. She wept because after the longest time she knew what it meant and felt like to be truly cared about by another. Although the note didn’t say it she knew that was what it represented, _Fareeha feels the same way I do_.

Angela was unsure what to do. She wanted to call Fareeha, just to hear her soothing voice would be enough. But she knew Fareeha would be tired, she had spent all day with Angela and most of the night at work and though it best to let her sleep.

Angela didn’t contact Fareeha on the next day either. She couldn’t come up with the words or even what she wanted to convey so she waited, hoping that seeing her again would give her the words she wanted.

Angela was bursting with anticipation by the time Monday rolled around. She knew like the weeks before that Fareeha would be waiting, coffee in hand ready to hear about Angela’s weekend. Angela knew what she was going to say and what she wasn’t. Over the weekend she had determined that she wouldn’t confess her love for Fareeha the moment she laid eyes on her, unless she did first of course, she was going to wait for the right moment. Angela knew that her attraction wasn’t going away anytime soon and she only hoped that Fareeha would wait for the right moment too.

Angela walked into the store head held high contrasting the immobile blob that was Hana passed out on the floor of her checkout. She ignored the passed out child and made her way to her counter where she knew Fareeha would be waiting.

Fareeha was not there. Angela didn’t worry at first, Fareeha had been late in the past usually when she had been making the coffee rather than buying it so Angela was willing to wait. When Fareeha still hadn’t shown by the time Angela had finished setting up she begun to worry. _Maybe something happened to her. She could be hurt or in trouble._ A worse thought hit Angela, _Maybe she didn’t mean the things she said in the note and now can’t bare to show her face around me._ Angela started to tear up at the thought. she didn’t have to think about why Fareeha was absent for long as she saw strolling from the direction of the loading bay, head held high holding their coffees. Angela tried to contain her smile and wiped away the tears that had been forming.

“Hey Angela, sorry I’m late” she was about to say more but cut herself off with a yawn.  
“Fareeha! I was starting to worry, you’re never this late.” Fareeha blushed at Angela’s concern. Once again as it was most days Fareeha handed over Angela’s coffee, their finger lightly grazing.   
“I wanted to thank you again Fareeha, for Friday and for everything else you’ve done for me.” Angela almost melted at the smile she received for her thanks.  
“It was nothing Angela really, you’re worth it.” Angela felt herself blush but did nothing to hide it.  
“How was the rest of your weekend?” Fareeha asked hoping up to sit on the pharmacy counter. Angela retold her weekend to Fareeha. She had done nothing but rest and hang around her apartment but she was happy with how it turned out.  
“And yourself Fareeha, how was your weekend? Why are you so tired?” Fareeha blushed at the question.  
“Ah, well you know how my mother and Reinhardt are in a relationship?” Angela nodded. “Well he came over for dinner last night, which was fine except he didn’t leave.” Angela didn’t quite understand what that would have to do with Fareeha not sleeping.  
“so….”  
“He stayed over.”  
“I don’t get it. Does he snore or something?” Angela still could not put the two things together.  
“Angela. He stayed over… In my mother’s bed… With my mother…”  
“I don’t….ohhhhh. So you mean he and your….”  
“Yes Angela you don’t need to say it. You know how he’s loud normally. It was even worse than that.” Angela did feel bad for Fareeha, no one wanted to be kept awake at night by _that_  however she couldn’t hold back her laughter.  
“Angela! This isn’t funny! I had to go sleep in my car it was so bad.” Angela eventually calmed herself down, wiping tears from her eyes.  
“I’m sorry Fareeha, that must have been…difficult for you.” She felt another bout of laughter building up.  
“You have no idea. Mother was talking about him moving in. I need to move out, like yesterday.” Still slightly giggling Angela spoke.  
“I’m sorry Fareeha. If you need to find a place I’d be happy to come and help look with you.” Fareeha’s face lit up.  
“Really? That would be great! I looked at some places online last night that were open tomorrow if you’d like to come.”  
“I can’t, you know I have work tomorrow.” Fareeha didn’t care, she needed a new place now.  
“That’s fine, I’ll get you the time off. After last night mother owes me a favour.”

And so it was agreed that Fareeha would pick Angela up tomorrow and they would go house hunting for Fareeha. Fareeha hadn’t mentioned the note she had left for Angela and Angela didn’t know how best to bring it up. Normally she would be worried or felt the need to rush the conversation out of fear that the feelings Fareeha held would pass but every time Fareeha smiled at her Angela knew that it could wait a little longer.

Tuesday rolled around and Angela patiently waiting on the front steps of her apartment building waiting for Fareeha to show up. Angela didn’t have to wait long as soon a motorbike pulled up in front, _she doesn’t expect me to get on one of those death traps does she?_ Angela would have lectured Fareeha about the dangers of such a vehicle had Angela not been distracted by the way Fareeha removed her helmet and how good she looked wearing her leather jacket.

“Heya Angie, you ready?” Angela still slightly awestruck nodded her head slowly.  
“Great, here put this on” handing Angela a helmet.  
“Fareeha I’ve never ridden on one of these before” Angela was slightly embarrassed by her confession but as always Fareeha’s smile put her at ease.   
“That’s fine, just put your leg over the bike and hold onto me” with that Fareeha put her helmet on and mounted the bike. She looked back at Angela waiting nervously on the footpath and prompted her by lightly tapping the space behind her. Angela did as she was told and got on, especially enjoying wrapping her arms around Fareeha.  
“Ready?” asked Fareeha. Angela gave her a thumbs up. “Great, hold on tight” _you don’t need to tell me twice_.

Angela instantly fell in love with riding with Fareeha. Had she been asked why she would have said that it was the speed and how connected she felt with the road, even as a passenger. Deep down however she knew that being so attached and close to the woman she had her arms around and the knowledge that her life was in Fareeha’s hands may have had a larger thing to do with it.

Angela couldn’t have stopped smiling if she tried when they arrived at the first place Fareeha wanted to look at. Taking off her helmet Angela spoke first.  
“Fareeha, that was amazing” Angela was slightly out of breath.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself; I had worried that you wouldn’t like it. Come on lets go get let in.” Fareeha held out her hand which Angela took gladly, her heart beat still fast after the ride and this level of closeness would do nothing to slow it down.

The landlord let them in and left them to inspect the place. They wondered around in silence remaining hand in hand, Fareeha making the odd noise or hum in approval or disapprove while she inspected the place. After they had walked thought the apartment Fareeha turned to Angela,  
“What do you think?” _it’s a piece of crap._  
“it ahhh, could use some work I think. Plus I think that was mold not dirt in the bathroom.”  
“Yeah, I agree. Next place?”

It was the same story at the next places the pair looked at. They would walk the apartments hand in hand until one of them found something that disqualified it. Fareeha was starting to get annoyed and Angela was getting hungry.

“Fareeha why don’t we take a rest?” Angela said outside the 6th building they had looked out.  
“Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Are you hungry? We could go get something to eat if you’d like.” Angela nodded happily; she had been hoping Fareeha would suggest that.

Fareeha took them to a café close to her mother’s place. It was small and tucked away in a side street away from the noise of the city. Fareeha found them a table in the garden so they sat in the warm sun enjoying each other’s company.

“I’m sorry I dragged you out like this for nothing Angela.” Fareeha said after they finished their meals.  
“Fareeha it was fine, I love spending time with you no matter the activity”.  This seemed to please Fareeha as she smiled broadly at Angela. She was about to speak when her phone rang. Angela couldn’t understand what was being said and assumed it was Arabic guessing that it was her mother on the other end. Fareeha ended the call with a huge smile on her face.

“That was mother. She has decided that instead of Reinhardt moving in she will be moving out! Now I don’t need to find a new place.” Angela was happy for Fareeha but she was also slightly disappointed. Had Fareeha not found somewhere to live she was hoping that she could offer up her own place, she may not have a spare room but was certain that she could come up with some “alternative” sleeping arrangements.   
“Well that’s a relief isn’t it. So you definitely don’t need a place to stay?” Angela’s hope was dashed, not that Fareeha noticed.  
“Nope, she said that he wouldn’t be over until she moves out next week.”

Fareeha paid for their meals despite Angela insisting on paying her share. Fareeha drove Angela home slower than she had driven them out. _Does she not want this to end like me?_ But eventually all good things must come to an end and they arrived at Angela’s apartment.

“I had a really great time today Fareeha, thanks for taking me out.”  
‘It was my pleasure Angela, sorry it was all for nothing.” Fareeha smiled sheepishly.  
“I got to ride on a bike for the first time plus I get to spend the day with you, I wouldn’t call that nothing.”  Fareeha put her helmet back on and was about to turn the bike on when she paused and looked at Angela. Angela waited for whatever Fareeha was about to say but in the end Fareeha just gave her a small wave and drove off. Angela exhaled not realising that she had been holding her breath. _Why didn’t I just tell her?_ Angela thought, little did she know that Fareeha was asking herself the same thing.


	8. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha makes plans and Angela goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter today (sorry) but don't worry the next chapter is my longest yet at 5.5k words so far.
> 
> So it looks like I'll be continuing this story after the next chapter but expect a slight delay as i write the next few chapters. I plan on posting the final chapter of part 1 tomorrow or the day and will hopefully have the first chapter of part 2 out by Friday. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and kind words, love you guys.

That Thursday Fareeha and Angela were talking over their morning coffee. Fareeha was talking about something; Angela didn’t know she was lost in Fareeha’s eyes, an event that was happening with increasing frequency since Fareeha had written her that letter.

“What about you Angela?” Angela was shaken from her day dreaming, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught.  
“Pardon?”  
“I said, what was your favourite holiday destination?” Angela thought, she couldn’t remember the last time she went on a holiday, it must have been before the accident.  
“Uhhh I can’t remember.”   
“Really? No trips away to the country or the beach or something?” Angela had been skiing in France and Germany as a child but seeing as she grew up in the mountains she didn’t count that as a trip.  
“No nothing like that. Come to think of it I don’t think I’ve ever been to the beach.” Fareeha froze.  
“What? You’ve never been?”  Fareeha looked shocked.   
“Nope never, we don’t really have beaches in Switzerland Fareeha, you do realise we are a landlocked country.” Angela was growing concerned as Fareeha had gotten her phone out and was typing away rapidly, ignoring Angela’s geography lesson. After a few moments Fareeha looked up at Angela with what can only be described as a mix of joy and mischief.  
“Angela clear your weekend plans, we are going to the beach!”   
“We are? But the nearest beach is like 5 hours away.” Fareeha nodded unable to hide her growing smile.  
“Yup! That’s why when we finish work tomorrow I’ll drive us up there. I’ll book us a hotel and we can stay all day Saturday and drive home Sunday.” Between Fareeha’s childlike joy and the prospect of spending a weekend alone with Fareeha Angela could hardly refuse, plus it’s not like she had any other friends to hang out with.  
“I guess we’re going to the beach then” Angela was looking forward to this.  
“Great! I’ll go book everything, trust me Angela this is going to be so much fun!” _she’s like a child_ Angela thought as Fareeha practically skipped away.

Midway through the day Angela was hit with a thought. _I don’t even know how to swim._ Which was followed by _I don’t own a swimsuit, what am I going to wear?_ These realisations were too embarrassing to share with Fareeha so Angela called Lena over when she walked past.

“Lena! Over here! I need your help.”  
“Is it about Fareeha?” Angela had called Lena over a number of times to talk with her about Fareeha and where their relationship was going. Lena had always assured Angela that Fareeha had feelings for Angela even if she didn’t know it.  
“Yes, well kind of. You see Fareeha is taking me to the beach for the weekend” Lena cut in.  
“She is!? That’s great Angie! You and miss buff, all alone in the sun and surf. OH think how good she must look in a swim suit.” Angela did think about that causing her to go red.  
“Ahh that’s kinda why I called you over. I don’t own a swim suit, never had and I also don’t know how to swim.” She hoped Lena wouldn’t laugh at her.  
“That’s alright love. The swimming thing I wouldn’t worry about, I’m sure Fareeha would be happy to help.” She said as she wiggled her eyebrows at Angela.  
“The swim suit thing, that I can help with. If you want I can come shopping with you after work and help you pick something out.” Although Lena could sometimes be a pain she knew how to be a good friend when needed.  
“Thanks Lena I really appreciate it. I want this weekend to be perfect.”  
“I understand completely love. If you two don’t come back as a couple I’ll eat one of Mako’s boots.”  
“Thanks Lena, I hope your right for both our sakes.”

The rest of the day progressed as normal. Angela and Fareeha had lunch together and Fareeha talked about their plans for their weekend getaway. Fareeha would work a double shift today so she could leave at the same time as Angela tomorrow, they would drive up together in Ana’s car and spend the weekend together. Fareeha had booked the hotel but Angela was too scared to ask if they would be sharing a room together, she didn’t want to assume or embarrass Fareeha.

Lena and Angela went to the local shopping centre the end of their shifts and thankfully for Angela’s sake it was relatively quiet. Despite being some distance from the nearest beach the shopping centre did have a surf shop. Lena pulled her into the store moving quickly though the racks of clothing towards the swimsuit section.

“Alright Angela, do you know what you want?” Angela gave her a blank look.  
“Ok then… Let’s start small then. Two piece or one?” Angela did know the difference thankfully. She was going to say one as she was unaccustomed to showing much skin, _but I do want to impress Fareeha_.   
“Ahh, what do you think?” Lena though for a moment.  
“Definitely a two piece, we need to show off that hot body I know you’ve been hiding.” Angela blushed, she didn’t think she was much to look at but she had caught Fareeha staring a few times.  
“Ok I guess” Angela said hesitantly. Lena smiled and excitedly pulled some from the racks handing them to Angela.  
“Alright start with these. Go try them on and we can judge them.” Lea said shoving her into a changing room. Looking at the selection Lena had given her she went bright red. Angela never wore anything this reviling. She was expected to wear this in public and in front of Fareeha? Angela could think of nothing worse but trusted her friend not to steer her wrong.

Angela put the first one on. Embarrassed by how much skin was showing she attempted to cover herself with her arms.  
“Alright, I’m coming out” She called out “please don’t laugh” she almost begged.  
“Oh fuck” Lena said to herself as Angela stepped out. The bikini showed off all of Angela’s best features and curves leaving just the right amount to the imagination. Her smooth white skin made her look like an angel from above.  
“If Fareeha doesn’t jump you the moment she sees you I think I may have to kill her.” Lena said after she picked her jaw up off the ground.  
Angela just giggled eyeing herself in the mirror; _I do look good don’t I?_   _  
_ “Maybe I should try the white and gold one?” Lena just nodded her head rapidly unable to speak.

This one was Angela’s favourite, it was white material but the edges were gold. It reminded her of the gift Fareeha had gotten her and hoped it would remind her of it too. Lena had recovered her ability to speak when she stepped out.  
“That’s it, that’s the one.” Angela was glad that Lena approved.

On the way out Angela bought herself some lighter clothing for the beach, she had always struggled with the heat and a broad sun hat to protect her tender skin. Lena dropped her home once they were done.   
“Thanks for this Lena”   
“It’s no trouble love, but listen I know you want to wait until you are sure that Fareeha feels the same about you and between you and me I think she does but I think you are going to make the first move. Fareeha may seem smart and I know you’ve been trying your best to hint at what you want but chances are she thinks you are just being friendly. What I’m trying to say is take a leap of faith, you’ll both be better off for it.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind Lena, thank you for this and for everything.”

With that Lena drove off and Angela headed inside. She wouldn’t sleep well as she was too excited to sleep, kept awake wondering what the weekend would bring.


	9. A Weekend Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha takes Angela to the beach.

Angela woke up bright and early, she had not slept well on account of the feeling in her stomach that reminded her of when she was a child excitedly waiting for Christmas morning. As soon as she was fully awake she started packing for her weekend getaway with Fareeha. She packed her newly bought swimwear as well as her nicest summer clothes; while it was temperate where she was living currently Fareeha had told her the forecast for the beach would be hot and sunny. As she packed her mind wondered, she began thinking about Fareeha and what she would be wearing. Angela wondered what type of swimwear Fareeha would be bringing, she hoped it would be much the same as hers not only so she would not be alone but also because desperately wanted to see Fareeha in as little clothing as possible. After she was finished packing she got ready and headed into work suitcase in tow.

Angela’s excitement had not dissipated as she arrived at work, even the shouting match between Hana and a customer did nothing to dampen her sprits. She made her way to the pharmacy counter and there as always was Fareeha, a smile on her face and two coffees in hand. Angela used all her will power not to run and leap into the woman’s arms.

“Hey Angie” the way Fareeha’s smile couldn’t seem to go away made Angela think that she was equally excited about their weekend together.  
“Good morning Fareeha, excited?” Angela said hopping up on the counter next to Fareeha and leaning against her.  
“Yup, I called the hotel again this morning to check the bookings and rechecked the forecast; it looks like it’s going to be the perfect weekend for your first time at the beach. I can’t wait to see your face when you see it, there’s nothing better than swimming in the ocean on a hot day.” Angela couldn’t help but admire how cute Fareeha looked gushing over their weekend away.  
Angela cleared her throat before speaking, “Fareeha I have a confession to make, I don’t actually know how to swim.” Angela had thought that her confession would disappoint Fareeha but her face seemed to indicate the opposite.  
“That’s no problem at all Angela there’s no need to be embarrassed, plus it may be a good thing after all.” Angela was confused.  
“Why’s that?”  
Fareeha hopped off the counter and looked her in the eyes leaning in close, “because now I get to teach you!” with that she gave Angela one final smile and headed off to work leaving Angela dazed and slightly blushing.

It was a quiet day which gave Angela plenty of time to day dream. She imagined the both of them walking down the beach at sunset holding hands, Fareeha would turn to her and say something cute then Fareeha would lean in and they would kiss for the first time. Angela would invent different scenarios in her head but they would always end the same, with Fareeha’s lips pressed against hers.

Lunchtime came and went, Fareeha happily told Angela about all her favourite places and restaurants near to where they would be spending the weekend Angela just nodded her head enamoured with Fareeha childlike joy.

Soon it was five o’clock and Angela made her way towards the car park with her bag to find Fareeha. Fareeha had needed to borrow her mother’s car, with the distance and luggage it would be impossible to take Fareeha’s bike. Fareeha found her and after taking Angela’s bag and hand she led her to the waiting vehicle. As soon as they got in Angela put herself in charge of the music, she had always loved road trips with her parents to France or Germany and loved singing along to the music with them, she hoped to have the same experience with Fareeha.

The city streets were busy with people leaving work and heading out of the city on their way home or perhaps on their way to their own weekend getaways. They soon found themselves stuck in gridlock surrounded by angry and frustrated drivers, even Fareeha was becoming frustrated with their lack progress. Angela sensed this and took a hold of Fareeha’s hand, gently rubbing circles with her thumb. Perhaps being stuck in traffic won’t be so bad after all.

They soon reached the open road and begun chasing the sun, heading west towards the ocean. Angela begun her playlist, a mixture of classic rock and pop, the kind of music everyone could sing along too. At first Angela sung alone but after much teasing and prodding Fareeha begun to sing along too, Angela’s hand never leaving Fareeha’s. The miles rolled on and Angela grew tired, her eyes were heavy but she didn’t want to sleep, she couldn’t bare to miss out on a moment with the woman next to her. After a particularly large yawn Fareeha spoke softly to her.  
“Angela, it’s ok to sleep. I’ll wake you up when we get there.” Sleep did sound nice but Angela was determined to not miss a thing.  
“Won’t you be lonely?” Angela’s voice was laced with sleep.  
“I’ll be fine, just rest your eyes for a bit” Angela mumbled something and rolled to one side. Soon Fareeha felt Angela’s grip on her hand loosen and she heard Angela’s breathing become gentle and regular.

“Angela, we’re here” Fareeha’s voice was barely a whisper against Angela’s ear.  
Angela woke slowly to the sound of Fareeha’s voice, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“We are?” Angela begun to take in her surroundings, they were parked in front of a large hotel, people were all around them likely arriving for the weekend too, a valet was standing behind Fareeha waiting patiently.  
“We are, come on let’s get checked in.” Fareeha took their bags and lead them to the desk a slightly awestruck and sleepy Angela followed behind.  
“Hello, are you checking in?” The woman behind the counter looked at the pair happily although judging by the number of people with bags standing around she may have been a bit overwhelmed.  
“Yes, under the name Amari. The booking should be for one room with two single beds.” Angela deflated behind Fareeha, although she knew Fareeha wouldn’t assume that she would want to share a bed Angela had hoped she would. The night Angela fell asleep on Fareeha had been one of the most refreshing nights of her life. The woman behind the desk frowned.  
“I see the booking under the name Amari however I’m sorry to say that it says that the booking was for a room with a double bed, not singles.” Fareeha went red and Angela hoped she wouldn’t turn around and see the joy in her own face.  
“Are…are you sure. I’m sorry Angela there seems to be a mistake” she turned to Angela who tried to play it cool. The women behind the counter spoke again, “I’m sorry but that’s what the booking says, I’ll see if there is another room available.” Angela silently said a prayer that there wouldn’t be. While Fareeha was distracted the woman made eye contact with Angela, “do you want two beds?” she mouthed. Angela shook her head, there was no way she was going to miss this chance, the woman just nodded and smiled before clearing her throat to get Fareeha’s attention.  
“I’m sorry to say that there are no other rooms available. Here is your key, its floor 5 room 513. Enjoy your stay.” She looked Angela in the eye during the final part making her blush. Angela thanked her with a nod then hurried to catch up with a muttering and flustered Fareeha who was waiting by the lifts.

Fareeha was silent during the lift ride and Angela was beginning to worry that she had gone too far. Those fears were quashed as Fareeha took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze before leading them towards the room.

The room was like all hotel rooms are, a TV facing the bed, a bathroom with both a shower and a bath, as soon as Angela saw the bath she instantly thought of sharing it with Fareeha, _getting a bit ahead of yourself there Angela_. Fareeha’s blush returned in full force when she saw the bed, it was large enough for two but not so large that you wouldn’t know you were sharing it.  
“I’m really sorry about this Angela, I’m sure I booked two singles. If you want I’ll sleep on the couch.” Fareeha couldn’t look Angela in the eyes.  
“NO!” Angela said slightly too loudly putting her hand on Fareeha’s shoulder. “I mean, it’s fine Fareeha I don’t mind sharing if you don’t.” Fareeha seemed hesitant.  
“Well if you're sure, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Angela just smiled _she’s so cute.  
_ “Fareeha” she turned her head so she could look into Fareeha's eyes, “you can do nothing wrong in my eyes.” Fareeha smiled and blushed.

Fareeha ordered them room service; they sat together at the end of the bed eating while watching the TV. Neither talked much, they were just happy to sit in each other’s company and enjoy the comfortable silence.

Angela let out a yawn barely keeping her eyes open, Fareeha looked to be in a similar situation. Fareeha took the plate from Angela’s lap that looked ready to fall at any moment,  
“Go get ready for bed, ill clean up here.” Angela didn’t have the energy to argue and did as she was told grabbing her toothbrush and some loose clothes to sleep in before heading to the bathroom. Angela was shaken from her sleepy state when she had a revelation; _I’m going to sleep with Fareeha, Well in the same bed a least_. She only hoped that Fareeha wouldn’t be too awkward about it, or that she didn’t snore. When Angela remerged ready for bed and slightly smelling of toothpaste she found Fareeha hunched over her bag muttering to herself. Angela walked up behind her and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. “All yours” Fareeha instantly straightened her back and went straight to the bathroom, avoiding eye contact with Angela. _Maybe I went too far insisting we keep the room_ Angela though as she climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Fareeha emerged wearing a tank top and comfortable looking shorts, she looked flustered and still would not look at Angela in the eye instead turning the main lights off and hesitating at the empty side of the bed. Even in the dull light of Angela’s bed side lamp Angela thought Fareeha looked as beautiful as ever. Thinking that Fareeha may need some encouragement Angela lightly tapped the spot next to her. When Fareeha still didn’t move Angela spoke.  
“Is everything alright Fareeha?” this seemed to shake whatever thoughts Fareeha was having from her mind. Fareeha slowly moved the covers and got into bed, looking straight up at the ceiling lying as far away from Angela as possible.  
“Fareeha, please talk to me” Angela had turned off the light leaving them alone in the dark.  
“I’m sorry Angela it’s just… I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do in this situation,” _She’s so cute._  
“Fareeha we are just sharing a bed, I’m not expecting you to do anything especially if you don’t want to.” This seemed to relax Fareeha as she rolled onto her side facing Angela who did the same. Angela felt Fareeha reach out towards her but stopped halfway at what she considered “Angela’s side” of the bed, that was all the invitation Angela needed. She shuffled her body towards Fareeha before reaching out and taking Fareeha’s hands in her own, Fareeha gently rubbing circles with her thumbs their feet occasionally touching. This was good but Angela wanted more if she could get away with it, she whispered into the dark “Fareeha?” she heard a questioning hmm from the woman across from her.  
“Would you mind if you… held me?” the rubbing on Angela’s hand ceased for a moment causing her to panic, _good one Angela she was nervous as it was, now you’ve gone and done this._ Angela felt a squeeze in both of her hands before Fareeha let go, she shuffled the rest of the distance between them wrapping an arm over Angela’s waist pulling her close. Angela let out a satisfied sigh before tucking her face into the crook of Fareeha’s neck.  
“Goodnight Fareeha” Angela didn’t hear the response as she had already fallen asleep, enveloped in Fareeha’s warmth.

When Angela awoke she was greeted by the most beautiful sight she could imagine, Fareeha looking down at her with a dopey smile. It was then that she remembered what had happened the night before and where she was currently, in Fareeha’s arms. During the night Angela must have moved as she now also had her arms around Fareeha and had been sleeping with her head pressed against Fareeha’s chest.  
“Good morning” Fareeha’s speech was still heavy with sleep.  
“How long have you been up?” Angela desperately wanted to stay in Fareeha’s arms for as long as possible.  
“About an hour or so.” Angela was surprised.  
“That long? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Angela could both hear and feel Fareeha’s laughter.  
“You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to, whenever I tried to get up you would frown and pull me in tighter, I had no choice but to stay.” Angela mumbled an apology into Fareeha’s chest trying to hide her embarrassment. Angela felt Fareeha slip her arms from around her and get up, heading towards the bathroom. As Angela heard the shower start she realised how cold and slightly empty she felt now that Fareeha was not wrapped around her, all that remained of her was the warm Fareeha sized spot where she had spent the night next to Angela.

They took turns getting ready and walked down together to get breakfast from the hotel dining room. The buffet was enormous and on more than one occasion Fareeha had to remind Angela that she didn’t need to over fill her plate. When they sat down at a table Fareeha begun to explain what she had planned for Angela’s first ever trip to the beach.  
“I was thinking that we head to the beach once we are finished here so it won’t be too busy, then when you get bored we could wonder the water front shops if you’d like. If you are still interested in learning how to swim I could teach you in the hotel’s pool when we get back.” Angela agreed with the plan however she was still nervous about showing off the swimsuit she was wearing under her clothes, the less people that were around the easier it would be for her. Once Angela had finished her oversized breakfast they left the hotel walking towards the beach. They walked hand in hand, Angela laughing whenever her sun hat would poke into Fareeha’s face.

Angela had seen the ocean before in pictures and movies but noting could have prepared her for the real thing. No image could capture the smell of the sea air or the true sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the feeling of sand between her toes as she run about caught up in the moment like a small child might be expected to behave. Fareeha stood back and let Angela enjoy the moment and gave thanks that she could be here to witness her friend experience this for the first time. After she was done Angela ran back up to Fareeha and pulled her into a hug whispering thankyous into her ear.

Although it was early the beach was already full of people sitting on the sand or swimming in the warm ocean.  
“Do you want to go for a dip?” Fareeha said beginning to pull her top off. Angela was about to answer but she was stopped by what she saw, she had felt how hard Fareeha’s abdominal muscles were the previous night but she had never seen them they were…impressive. Her eyes moved up towards Fareeha’s chest, again something she knew of but never actually seen. _I can’t do this not in front of everyone, not in front of her._  
Fareeha noticed that Angela hadn’t moved, “is everything alright Angela?” _I have to tell her, I can’t hide this. She will understand, wont she?_  
Angela took a deep breath before answering, “I don’t feel comfortable, not with all these people around. I never wear this little clothing and I don’t want people to stare or make fun of me. I’m sorry for ruining everything.” Angela was going bright red from what she though was a stupid reason not to go swimming with Fareeha, she couldn’t look Fareeha in the eye. __  
“Angela look at me.” She felt a hand under her chin and allowed her gaze to be moved to face Fareeha. “You didn’t ruin anything, I understand completely. Why don’t we go for a walk around the shopping street instead.” _She always has a solution, no matter how dumb I’m being._  
“That would be nice.”

Angela was much more at home walking the shopping strip with Fareeha. Most of the shops only had cheap items designed to be sold to tourists however Angela had managed to find herself a few gems. Fareeha followed behind diligently listening to Angela as she spoke about each item she had bought and who she intended to give it too, she was just happy Angela was happy.  They walked into one final store hand in hand, Angela went towards the back looking for something to get Lena while Fareeha stayed at the entrance. The shop person was obviously a local so she thought to ask about the local hidden spots to take Angela too.  
“Yeah mate, anything two streets back from here is great if you want good food without all these bloody tourists”. Fareeha really wanted to impress Angela with dinner tonight as a way to make up for a disappointing first time at the beach, she thought back to why Angela was so hesitant in the first place, people.  
“Thanks. I don’t suppose you know where I could find any quieter beaches do you? My….friend isn’t a big fan of crowds.” The man smiled understanding exactly what she was looking for.  
“Yeah mate I hear you, this beach is a total shit show. There’s this one beach that only the local surfers go but the swell is shit today to she should be empty, ill draw you a map.” The map was crudely drawn but Fareeha got the gist of it, she was determined for Angela to have a good time at the beach and this would make a great surprise.

Angela startled Fareeha when she returned, unsuccessful in finding Lena a gift.  
“So where to next?”  Fareeha’s smile told her that it would be fun no matter where they were going.  
“A surprise, let’s go get the car.” Angela saw Fareeha give the store person a wave as they left. Fareeha was very secretive as they walked back to the hotel she refused to tell Angela where they were going. It was not until Fareeha stopped the car at a seemingly random point on a small road out of town.  
“Alright we’re here… I think.” Fareeha said getting out of the car after checking the map one final time.  
“Fareeha where are we going?” Fareeha just smiled and took Angela’s hand, leading her down a dirt path the sounds of waves growing louder the longer they walked. Eventually they walked through the scrub and Angela’s breath was taken away. The beach was perfect, it was small as were the waves and most importantly there was not another person in sight.  
“Fareeha this is… this is perfect” Angela couldn’t contain her smile as she turned to Fareeha.  
“I know you didn’t want too many people around so I asked around and found this place.” _She’s so thoughtful, so perfect._

Fareeha put their stuff down on the sand but rather than undressing instantly she waited for Angela. Angela was still nervous but it was now or never for her, _please don’t laugh._ She gave Fareeha one last hesitant smile before taking her shirt off to reveal  her white and gold bikini underneath, she didn’t know if to take Fareeha’s silence as a good thing or a bad thing so she continued disrobing. She stood almost bare before Fareeha, the most naked she had ever been in front of someone except Lena the day before but this felt far more revealing. Angela was about to speak before Fareeha cut her off,  
“you look beautiful Angela” Fareeha’s voice was sincere and Angela knew she wasn’t just saying it, Fareeha’s wandering eyes also gave it away.  
“So are you going to spend the rest of the day staring at me or are you going to take me swimming?” Angela teased hoping to regain some confidence as she ran towards the inviting waters only looking back to watch Fareeha attempt to get out of her clothes and chase after her.

The water was warmer than she expected and she waded out into the ocean, Fareeha catching up to her when the water was up to her hips.  
“So? What do you think?” Fareeha couldn’t contain her smile. Angela didn’t know what to say.  
“It’s wet? I don’t know Fareeha it’s a large body of water...” Angela shrieked as she felt something brush by her leg. Angela jumped onto Fareeha to get away from whatever beast may be lurking below, unable to react to the sudden addition of an Angela sized weight hanging from her neck the pair of them fell into the ocean. They resurfaced together Angela laughing and Fareeha slightly annoyed as her hair now covered her face. She tried to get it out of her eyes but as she did a wave caught her off guard ruining any progress she made.  
“Here allow me” Angela closed the distance intending to move Fareeha’s hair behind her ears. Halfway through the motion she suddenly realised how close Fareeha was, their bodies almost touching, she felt Fareeha rest her hand on her hip and she knew she was in too deep. Angela didn’t care, when she looked into Fareeha’s eyes for permission she saw nothing but love and admiration so she closed her eyes and lent in, their lips meeting halfway. Fareeha was soft and Angela could taste the salt on her lips from the ocean, she let out a moan, her mouth parting slightly as Fareeha pulled her in closer wrapping an arm around her waist the other hand gently cupping her face, _This is what I’ve been waiting for._ Angela pulled back first but Fareeha didn’t let her go instead she gazed into her eyes searching for the right words. Angela didn’t give her time to find them instead she lent in again. This kiss was not as soft as the first, while the first had been a declaration of love and affection this was the product of weeks of pent up tension between the two of them. Angela wanted more of Fareeha and leaned into the kiss allowing Fareeha’s tongue to explore her mouth. They pulled away smiling both slightly out of breath and both unsure what to say. Fareeha begun to speak  
“I didn’t know you liked me that way.” _Lena was right, she really had no clue._  
“For weeks now, since I met you really.”  
“Oh” Angela could see Fareeha thinking back to the past weeks and all the little hints that she had been dropping telling her that this was what she wanted all along. Angela didn’t let her think about it for too long instead taking her hand leading her back to shore, the sun was setting and it would take them time to get back to the hotel.

Fareeha drove them back, Angela holding her spare hand whenever Fareeha didn’t need it. They hadn’t spoken since the beach, both not sure what to say to the other but Angela wasn’t worried as Fareeha hadn’t stopped smiling. Fareeha finally broke the silence, “So do you want to go out to dinner tonight? The guy that told me about the beach said that there was some great places to eat behind the hotel”  
“that sounds lovely Fareeha” Angela responded giving Fareeha’s hand a squeeze.  
“Great, this will be our first date I suppose” Fareeha was slightly blushing at the thought of the two of them on a date and Angela couldn’t help but tease her.  
“Oh so we’re dating now are we?” she was trying to keep a straight face but it was very difficult.  
“But… I thought… you said that….” Fareeha was starting to panic  
“Fareeha, liebe I’m kidding, of course I want to date you. Loosen up a little.” Fareeha sighed as they pulled into the hotel car park and stopped the car not getting out but turning to Angela.  
“Sorry, it’s just this is all new to me. I’ve never dated a woman before and to be honest before I met you I didn’t think I would want to. I like you a lot Angela and I really don’t want to screw it up by not being what you want me to be.”  
_She’s so sweet.  
“_ Fareeha listen to me. I don’t care about any of that, I’m new to this whole dating thing too so we are both in the same boat. We’ll just take this slow, for the both of our sakes and move at our own pace. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I like you for who you are, not for who you think I want you to be.” She lent in and kissed Fareeha to punctuate her point, it was soft and caring sending a clear undeniable message to Fareeha. _I love you and I want to be with you._

Fareeha wanted to take a shower before their “date” as Angela was now calling it, so Angela said she would wait for Fareeha in the bar. She ordered a drink and sat at the bar watching the other patrons. Most seemed to be like her, here on a weekend holiday some with children but almost all were with someone, Angela took pleasure in the fact that for the first time she could say that she had someone of her own here with her. It was still quiet so she found it unusual when she felt someone sit on the stool next to her. _Please don’t talk to me, I don’t need this right now._ Angela pulled out her phone, she thought it would indicate that she was busy but once the man had ordered a drink he turned to her.  
“Enjoying the weekend?” rather than be outwardly rude Angela turned to acknowledge him. He looked slightly older than herself and his clothes told her that he was here on holiday too.  
“Yes, it has been quite pleasant so far. I’ve never been to the beach before and it has far surpassed my expectations.” She looked down at her phone again hoping he would take the hint, she thought about texting Fareeha to tell her to hurry up.  
“So are you here with anyone?” the man said, inching his hand towards Angela’s which was resting on the bar. She moved it to her lap.  
“Yes actually I’m with my girlfriend” Angela felt excitement pulse though her when she said that Fareeha was her girlfriend out loud for the first time.  
“Oh so there’s two of you? That’s great! A friend and I were about to go out to dinner then hit up the local clubs, your friend is more than welcome to join us.” _Where the hell is Fareeha._  
“Ah no thanks, we would rather stay in I think” Angela was starting to get desperate.  
“Are you sure, why don’t we ask her when she gets here” Angela was beginning to think of an excuse as to why Fareeha wouldn’t need to answer and get away from the man when the woman in question appeared. Fareeha had changed and her hair was still wet from her shower, unfortunately she didn’t see the cry for help in Angela’s eyes as she walked over.  
“Hey Angela, ready to go?” She gave Angela a kiss on the cheek that sent her bright red.  
“Yeah let’s go.” She got up to leave but the man turned to her once more.  
“Hey wait, you didn’t ask your friend…” he grabbed Angela’s wrist and Fareeha was on him in an instant.  
“Let go” Fareeha’s voice was steady and controlled but Angela could tell that she was moments away from lashing out at the man.  
“Alright, geez sorry.” The man turned back to his drink and Angela begun pulling Fareeha towards the exit. As soon as they left the bar Fareeha turned to Angela, a worried look on her face.  
“Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Let me see.” Fareeha took Angela’s arm gently like one would hold a baby bird.  
“Fareeha I’m fine, see? It’s just a little red, he didn’t mean to hurt me I think.” Fareeha’s look went from concern to one of shame.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner. I wanted to get you flowers from the gift shop but they didn’t have any” Angela’s heart almost broke. She pulled Fareeha into a hug rubbing her back gently.  
“Fareeha darling it’s not your fault, don’t think like that. Thank you for trying to get me something, you didn’t need to, you are all I need” she sweetly kissed Fareeha noting that there was a faint taste of mint from her toothpaste.  
“Now then, where are you taking me?”

Fareeha took Angela out into the warm, ocean smelling air towards the streets behind the hotel. They walked together in comfortable silence their arms linked and with Angela’s head resting against Fareeha’s arm, _this must be what paradise feels like_ thought Angela as they arrived at the restaurant Fareeha had selected. The young waitress led them towards the back of the quiet restaurant to a booth. Angela sat as close as she could to Fareeha their legs touching and giving them very little room to eat.  
“Fareeha what does ya amar mean?” Fareeha stopped mid chew.  
“You didn’t look it up yet?” Fareeha seemed surprised, but Angela was lying she had looked it up one night when she couldn’t sleep but reading it from a screen in the dark wouldn’t have the same effect as hearing it said by Fareeha.  
“Well you _did_ say you were going to tell me.”  
“I suppose I did, it means my moon or my beautiful” Fareeha couldn’t hide her embarrassment despite the fact that she had nothing to be embarrassed about.  
“You look so cute when you get embarrassed, you know that” Angela’s comment didn’t help things but it did make Fareeha smile.

Fareeha walked a slightly drunk and giddy Angela back to the hotel. Angela would try and wonder off or get distracted by the lights of restaurants or stores so Fareeha held her close eventually getting her back to the hotel and their room. Angela flopped down on the bed still giggling to herself.  
“Faaareeehaaaa come to bed” this was a new side of Angela that Fareeha had never seen, it was interesting to say the least.  
“In a moment let me get changed” she left her rolling on the bed to get changed in the bathroom out of habit rather than modesty. She returned to find Angela under the covers mostly on Fareeha’s side of the bed leaving her little room.  
“Now I don’t usually sleep with people after the first date, but I’m willing to make an exception in your case” even slightly drunk Angela knew just what to say to make Fareeha flustered.  
“Wait do you mean…” she couldn’t finish the sentence without stuttering.  
“I mean sleep Fareeha not the other thing… not yet” she finished with a wink to hide how nervous she was herself. Calmed down Fareeha climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around Angela with none of the hesitation of the previous night. Angela kissed her temple before settling into Fareeha’s shoulder sighing with satisfaction.  
“Thankyou Fareeha”  
“for what?”  
“For this, for you for everything”  
“you’re welcome, thank you for being so patent with me and not giving up. I’d like to think I would have worked it out eventually.”  
“Lena worked it out day one, she would have told you sooner but I forbade it” Fareeha put on a shocked expression.  
“You mean we could have been doing this weeks ago?” Angela had almost caved and allowed Lena to tell her after Fareeha helped her though that most difficult time but she held strong and was glad for it.  
“Yes mien leibe, now sleep you have a long drive tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight my angel.” Angela knew this was the moment to use what little Arabic she had learned since meeting Fareeha.  
“Goodnight habibi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys that's it, the end of part 1. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and the story so far and will return for the beginning of part two on Friday. Part two will continue here and will directly follow on from this chapter and is looking like it will be 10 chapters or so.
> 
> Thanks for everyone's kind words of encouragement and advice it means a lot to me and it really gave me the confidence to continue writing this story.


	10. What Comes After

Angela was happy. Although she was not fully awake she could feel the woman next to her. Her arms were around Angela and their legs intermingled, Angela had never felt so at home before in her life. She lay like this for some time, listening to the steady breathing of Fareeha and feeling her heartbeat. _This is pure bliss._ Slowly Fareeha begun to stir but Angela didn’t want this to end, she pulled Fareeha in closer and Fareeha subconsciously did the same. But eventually Fareeha opened her eyes and looked down at Angela who was looking back up at her with big blue eyes.  
“Hey” Angela reached up to cup Fareeha’s cheek before softly kissing her, not caring about Fareeha’s or her own morning breath. Fareeha’s satisfied hum and smile told Angela that she didn’t care ether.  
“Can we just stay here forever?” Angela thought out loud, Fareeha glanced to the clock behind Angela’s head.  
“We could, but they stop serving breakfast down stairs in half an hour.” She felt Angela tense in her arms, Angela was quiet for a moment before she relaxed.  
“Let’s order in, I don’t want this to end” she said before tucking her head under Fareeha’s chin pressing her face to Fareeha’s chest.   
“Alright” she said placing a kiss on the top of Angela’s head, “what do you want?”  
“Toast” came the muffled reply.  
Fareeha ordered them breakfast and they ate in bed watching morning TV, Angela remained tucked under one of Fareeha’s arms making it difficult for her to eat but seeing as Angela was happy Fareeha thought it was a fair trade.

They had checked out soon after and begun the long drive home, Fareeha drove and Angela sang along to her music.   
“Thanks again for all this Fareeha, it was perfect, you were perfect” Angela said in-between songs. Fareeha agreed it was nice to get away from it all once in a while, plus to come away from it with a wonderful new girlfriend was also something to be glad for.  
“Angela, I don’t want to sound dumb but I have something to ask… it’s about us” Fareeha turned down the music as Angela turned to her, a concerned expression on her face. Fareeha saw the worried look and tried to clarify.  
“No its nothing bad. It’s just, do we… tell people about us?” Angela was taken back and it was not something she had thought about.  
“I don’t know, why? I don’t embarrass you do I?” _why else would she not want people to know that we are in a relationship?_ Angela was starting to panic, worried that Fareeha was having second thoughts.  
“Embarrass me? No of course no, how could you think that” Fareeha took a handoff the wheel and held Angela’s grounding her and bringing her back from her panicked state. “I just wanted to know before I started shouting it from the rooftops is all, I don’t want to do anything wrong.” _always thinking about what I want, she is so selfless._  
“There is no one I don’t want to know about us I don’t care who you tell, as long as I can be there when you do.” Fareeha seemed to smile at the thought of the two of them telling everyone.  
“Fareeha you do realise Lena is going to be insufferable when we tell her.” Fareeha slumped in her chair.  
“She is going to give me so much shit for not realising sooner isn’t she.”  
“Yup” Angela said, laughing at what she thought Lena would say when they get back.  
“Do you think Ana will be ok with it?” Fareeha hadn’t really thought about what her mother may say about her daughters new relationship.  
“I hope so, I’ve never asked” Fareeha couldn’t hide the concern in her voice.  
“I can be there when you do if you like” Angela finished by squeezing Fareeha’s hand, Fareeha returned it. “Thankyou but I think this is something I should do on my own.” Angela hoped for both their sakes that Ana would be understanding and be happy for her child.

Once again Angela fell asleep, it wasn’t that Fareeha was being boring or that she didn’t enjoy her time with her it was that this weekend had taken its toll on Angela both physically and emotionally. One moment she had been talking to Fareeha about their preferred pets, they both liked dogs more than cats, and the next thing Angela knew she was being slowly brought out of her slumber by the soft voice of Fareeha.  
“Angela, this is your stop.” Angela opened her eyes to see that they were parked out the front of her apartment building.  
“Did I fall asleep again?” Angela asked somewhat dazed.  
“Mid-sentence I’m afraid. Would you like me to carry you up” while Angela did like the sound of the idea she thought it best that she try to act like an adult and not be carried sleeping from the car like a child.  
“Not this time. Would you like to come up?” Angela didn’t want so see Fareeha go, even though she knew they would see each other tomorrow.  
“I would normally but mother will be wanting her car back, sorry” Fareeha’s smile did dampen the blow to an extent. They both stood on the sidewalk awkwardly but for once Angela took the lead, she stood on her toes and placed a light kiss on Fareeha’s lips causing the pair of them to blush.  
“Goodbye Fareeha. Thanks again for the weekend, it was everything I had hoped it would be.”  
“Bye Angela, ill see you tomorrow.” Fareeha got in her car and gave Angela one final wave before diving off and Angela headed inside.

Angela lay in bed unable to sleep. She looked over at the clock for the 8th time; it was 12:31 only 5 minutes had passed since she last looked. _This is ridiculous, I was so tired before_. Angela had struggled to stay awake while she unpacked and made herself dinner. But now nothing she did would let her get the rest she so desperately wanted. She couldn’t put her finger on it but something felt wrong, the past two nights had been the most restful and easiest nights of her life and this was the opposite. Staring up into the darkness she was hit with a thought; this is Fareeha’s fault. Whenever Angela slept with Fareeha she felt safe and secure in those strong arms not like she was now which was cold and in a somewhat lonely bed. _Really Angela? After two nights with her you can’t sleep alone, you are hopeless._ Angela reached for her phone; she didn’t care how late it was she wanted to complain.

[12:41] A – I cant sleep  
[12:41] A – this is your fault  
[12:56] F – what are you talking about. Why can’t you sleep?  
[12:57] A – YOU! I cant sleep because you aren’t here  
[12:57] A – I got too used to sleeping in your arms and now I cant sleep normally.  
[12:59] F – oh, sorry?  
[01:00] A – :( 

Angela eventually did get to sleep once she realised the problem, she built herself a pillow Fareeha while it was no true substitute for the real thing it did give her something to hug while she slept. She was going to order a body pillow but all the pillow cases creeped her out too much and she would much rather the real thing.

Angela spotted Fareeha as she arrived at work. Unlike her Fareeha looked well rested and ready to start the day, Angela was not and was desperately looking forward to her morning coffee. Fareeha greeted her with a hug before handing over Angela’s coffee. They stood together at the entrance drinking and talking, Angela leaning against Fareeha as she talked about nothing in particular.  
“So I guess we should head in” Angela was nervous, she had done this countless times but this would be the first time she had done it with Fareeha.  
“I guess so. Are you ok with this?” Fareeha held up their joint hands. Angela kissed the back of Fareeha’s hand and gave her a smile that caused her to blush.

“Hi Fareeha!” Angela was in shock, _was that Hana?_ It was, she stood behind her checkout smiling and looking like a real human for once and not a blob of teenage angst.  
“Hi Hana, how was your weekend?” Fareeha didn’t notice that Hana didn’t notice Angela at all. Hana spoke about her weekend with Fareeha while Angela stood awkwardly to the side still holding Fareeha’s hand as Fareeha absentmindedly rubbed her thumb in circles on the back of Angela’s hand.  
“And what about you Fareeha? I wanted to invite you to another tournament but I couldn’t get in touch.” _What the fuck is going on._  
“You did? Sorry, I was at the beach with Angela.” Angela almost missed it but Hana glared at a her before returning her focus to Fareeha.  
“Oh, well there’s one next week if you are free.” Still oblivious to what was going on Fareeha continued to talk with Hana.  
“Yeah that sounds fun, I’ll see if I’m free. Cya Hana.” Fareeha lead Angela away, Hana ignored Angela’s farewell. When they were some distance away Angela stopped them.  
“Fareeha what just happened?” Fareeha looked confused.  
“What do you mean? We just said hello to Hana, did I do something wrong?” Angela couldn’t help but laugh at how clueless Fareeha was being.  
“Fareeha, for as long as I’ve worked here Hana has never said hello to me. I’ve said hello or at least acknowledged her every day but she never responds but as soon as she sees you she lights up. Did you notice that she only spoke to you and not me?” the cogs in Fareeha’s head turned slowly.  
“I really am bad at picking up signals aren’t I?” _well at least she recognises it now._  
“yes my dear you are terrible at it. So you do know that she was trying to ask you out don’t you.” The cogs continued to whirl  
“I do…” the way Fareeha answered it sounded more like a question.  
“Hopeless absolutely hopeless, I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” Angela said pulling Fareeha towards the pharmacy counter.

“OH. MY. GOD!” Lena’s voice pierced the tranquillity of the morning as they arrived at the counter.  
“OH MY GOD YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUTE” Lena yelled as she ran towards a stunned Angela and Fareeha.   
“Hi Lena” they both said sheepishly as she slammed into the two of them pulling them into a three person hug.  
“Tell me everything! Did you go swimming together? Did you share a room? OH please tell me you did! OMG DID YOU TWO KISS YET?” _I knew this was going to happen but this is beyond anything I could have imagined._ Fareeha didn’t seem to be coping with the situation and was going bright red, Angela decided to bail her out.  
“Fareeha darling don’t you have to go see Reinhardt? Ill deal with this one.” A shell-shocked looking Fareeha nodded and ran off.  
“Lena you can’t spook her like that, this is all very new for her. I’ll tell you everything but please stop yelling.”  
“Sorry” lean said somewhat sheepishly.   
“To answer your questions; we didn’t swim but went in the water, we shared a room and bed, and yes we did kiss.” Angela braced herself for Lena’s response. It was swift and Lena pulled her into a tight hug.  
“I’m so happy for you love, for the both of you really. So are you guys like dating now or what?”  
“We want to pursue a relationship yes Lena.” Lena had calmed down slightly and sat on the counter reminding Angela of how Fareeha would do the same thing.  
“See Angela I told you it would all work out. Now tell me the details.” Lena hung around the pharmacy counter for most of the morning as Angela retold the story of her weekend away. When Lena was caught up she hopped off the counter and gave Angela one final hug.  
“I’m so happy for the two of you, I really am. OH we should double date, that way you two can finally meet Emily.” Angela could only assume that this was the girl she had seen Lena talking to at the bar all those weeks ago.  
“That would be nice Lena. Thanks for all of help and advice I’m glad it all worked out in the end.”

Fareeha came and collected Angela for lunch as normal and headed towards the break room. Before they arrived Fareeha stopped outside of Ana’s office with a hesitant look on her face, Angela knew what she was about to do.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to come in with you?”   
“No Angela, this is something I need to do on my own. I’m sure she will be supportive of my decision.” Angela could only hope she was right as Fareeha stepped into the office. Unsure how long they would be Angela went to the break room alone finding a seat where she could look across the loading bay floor and see the door to Ana’s office. Fareeha was in there for a long time and Angela had almost finished her lunch by the time Fareeha remerged. Fareeha wasn’t smiling but she wasn’t frowning either so Angela was unsure what to think. Fareeha spotted Angela and came over, the closer she got the more it looked like Fareeha was suffering from shellshock.  
“Is everything alright sweetheart?” Angela said when Fareeha sat next to her, staring off into the distance.  
“Fareeha what happened? Slowly Fareeha turned to face Angela.  
“That was the most uncomfortable conversation of my life.” _Oh god does Ana not approve?_  
“Fareeha darling, just because she doesn’t approve of us….” Fareeha cut her off.  
“No Angela it’s not that. She did approve, far more than I expected. It was what came after… she insisted on giving me ‘the talk’.” Angela was happy that Ana approved but didn’t understand what Fareeha was getting at.  
“She knows I’ve never been with a woman so she thought she would be a supportive mother and give me... advice. She got very… graphic to say the least and when I tried to leave she blocked the door” Angela was crying and struggling to breath as she laughed at Fareeha. Once she had regained some control she spoke, “I suppose I should thank her for thinking of me.” Fareeha still had not recovered from her embarrassment when Reinhardt came in.  
“Fareeha my child, Ana just told me the good news! Ah and Angela I am so happy for you!” Reinhardt had yet to show Angela that he was capable of talking at any volume below a yell.  
“Thankyou Reinhardt but we really must be getting back” Angela could tell Fareeha needed to rescued from any more scaring conversations.

As they walked back Angela briefly saw Lena who spotted them and came over.  
“Angela, did you ask Fareeha yet?” Angela couldn’t remember what she was supposed to be asking Fareeha about.  
“The double date so you two can meet Emily.” Judging by the way Lena hopped from foot to foot made her look every excited about the prospect.  
“Oh that sounds like fun, I’m free whenever, it’s up to you Angie” Fareeha said. She had calmed down from her embarrassment and was looking expectantly at Angela.  
“How does this weekend sound Lena?” _this could be fun._ Lena looked ecstatic.  
“Great! I’ll talk it over with Emily and we’ll organise something during the week. Later loves.” She said before running off to call Emily. Fareeha kissed Angela before heading back to work leaving her to think over how this date may turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write for some reason, hopefully the next one should be easier.   
> Although I may be getting ahead of myself I've started working on another project that I've been writing whenever i get stuck on this one, not sure when ill post it as I don't have much yet but be sure to look out for it when i do.


	11. Hold me beneath the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela go on a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long :( 
> 
> (Happy Australia day!)

Angela was in her bathroom finishing her makeup when her phone buzzed next to her. She glanced down at it and couldn’t help but smile when she saw the name.  
  
_Fareeha <3 : I’m outside when you are ready :)_

 _Why didn’t she just come up?_ Angela thought as she told Fareeha to come up to her apartment, she had thought this would happen and had left her door unlocked for her. A few moments later she heard a knock at the door and called out to tell her to come in.  
“Angela?” Fareeha sounded like she was in the living room, “just a moment” Angela called out. Angela didn’t need the moment she had finished while Fareeha was walking up the stairs but a bit of suspense never hurt anyone. Angela took one final look at herself; she had gotten her hair done earlier in the day and her long flowing golden hair acted like a halo. Her strapless white and gold dress helped show off a particular pair of features that she knew would draw Fareeha’s eye. Angela was unaccustomed to wearing such fine clothing but once Lena had told her that their double date was to be at a ball being held by a local politician she had gone all out. Once she had thought she’d made Fareeha wait long enough she stepped out of her bedroom, Angela had hoped to take Fareeha’s breath away but it was her breath that was suddenly absent. Fareeha looked stunning in her fitted suit and shiny new gold hair beads. Angela could help but be embarrassed when she realised she was biting her lip while looking the Egyptian beauty up and down. However her dress seemed to be having the desired effect as Fareeha’s eyes seemed to linger on Angela’s chest as she looked at her date.  
“You look amazing Angela.” Angela wanted to respond in kind but had yet to find her voice, the smile and blush on her face said enough however.  
“I got you this” Fareeha held out a jewellery box, even before Angela had opened it she felt tears welling up. Fareeha watched Angela’s expression intently as she opened the box, fearing her reaction would be negative. Angela’s reaction was far from it, in the box was a gold chain necklace that held a sliver halo and a pair of wings the note inside said _for my angel._   
“Oh Fareeha… it’s perfect” Angela fought back tears as she pulled Fareeha into a tight hug. Fareeha took the necklace and put it on Angela, who felt sparks ghost along her neck where Fareeha’s fingers had grazed her skin.   
“Fareeha it’s too much, you didn’t…” Fareeha cut her off with a kiss which Angela melted into, allowing herself to be pulled in by Fareeha’s arms. They withdrew with red faces, both slightly embarrassed by how carried away they had gotten.   
“Come on, Lena and Emily are already at the hotel.” Angela retrieved her coat and bag before heading down to the waiting taxi Fareeha had arrived in.

Angela was nervous as their car brought them up the driveway of the luxurious looking hotel in the centre of town. She had never been to an event like this and was glad that she wouldn’t be doing it alone, she would be on the arm of Fareeha who she knew would look after her.  
“How did Lena manage to get us invited to something like this?” Angela wondered out loud as they passed a row of expensive foreign cars.    
“I asked but she wouldn’t say” Fareeha seemed equally mesmerised by the luxury on display as they pulled up out the front. Angela couldn’t help but smile as Fareeha jumped out first so she could open Angela’s door for her. Angela gave her a kiss on the cheek for her efforts as she stepped out gauzing at the other well-dressed guests and a handful of photographers.   
“Shall we?” Fareeha asked linking her arm with Angela’s and leading them towards the main entrance. A security guard and a woman with a clipboard stopped them at the entrance, “name and invitation please.” Angela slightly panicked _an invitation? I don’t have one of those; Lena said it was all organised. Oh god they are going to escort us out aren’t they?_ She turned to Fareeha with panic in her eyes but Fareeha looked cool and collected like nothing was amiss. She reached into one of her suit’s pockets and produced two cards.   
“Fareeha Amari and my plus one Angela Ziegler.” The woman seemed satisfied and allowed them to enter. Angela let out a deep breath once they had passed, unaware that she had been holding it while trying to get in.  
 “Are you ok Angela?”  Angela sheepishly looked at Fareeha, “I was worried we weren’t going to be let in, I didn’t know we needed tickets.”  Fareeha laughed as she lead her towards the main room past a number of well-dressed guests, “we talked about it on Wednesday remember? Well maybe you don’t you were too engrossed with your laptop finding a dress.” Angela went red, she had been distracted by her laptop yes but it wasn’t a dress she was buying but rather what she was currently wearing under it.

The ball room was full of people as they entered and Angela held onto Fareeha tightly so that she would not become separated as they made their way towards their table. Fareeha successfully navigated them to their table; it was off to one side and sat in front of a large window that overlooked the city and its lights. Lena and Emily had already arrived and waved them over, “Fareeha, Angela you both look wonderful! Allow me to introduce Emily.” She motioned to the redhead next to her wearing a sleek black dress. “Emily this is Fareeha and Angela, our resident love birds at the store.” Angela blushed at Lena’s comment as she reached out to shake Emily’s hand. Emily ignored Angela’s hand and pulled her into a hug surprising her, “it’s so good to finally meet you! Lena has told me so much about you!” After greeting Fareeha in the same way, holding her slightly too long for Angela’s liking they sat down. By now more guests had arrived and were taking their seats in anticipation for dinner being served. Lena and Emily begun explaining how they had met but Angela wasn’t playing attention, she wasn’t trying to be rude but she kept getting distracted by Fareeha, their hands joined under the table. Dinner was served and Angela felt the absence of Fareeha’s hand holding her own.

After dinner an older looking man took the stage and begun a speech, “who is that?” Angela whispered to the table. “That’s Mr Shimada. He is hosting tonight’s party, It’s one of his son’s birthday.” Emily whispered. Fareeha sat up straight and glared at Lena who tried to avoid her gaze. “So that’s how you got the tickets! Lena please don’t tell me he knows we’re here.” Lena shrunk into her chair. “What’s going on? What’s the matter Fareeha?” Angela asked trying to work out what was happening, Emily looked equally confused. “You did this Lena, tell her.” Fareeha spoke harshly, Lena looked at Angela “it’s Genji’s birthday. I got the tickets by telling him that you would come, I’m really sorry Angela but Emily really wanted to have a fancy night out.” Angela was furious, Lena knew how much Genji had been bothering her since she started working with him yet she did this anyway, she turned to Fareeha “I should go, before he sees me here. I’m really sorry.” Fareeha reached out to stop her, “Angela please stay, don’t let him ruin our night.” Angela knew Fareeha would let her go if she insisted but the way Fareeha looked at her she knew she couldn’t say no. she sat back down with a sigh as the crowd applauded the end of the speech. The applause continued as Genji took the stage and begun his speech, although there was over hundred people in the hotel ball room she sunk in her seat just in case. Genji’s speech was short, mostly thanking everyone for attending and throughout Fareeha had an arm around Angela holding her close.

With the speeches over the live music resumed and everyone was invited to make use of the dance floor in the centre of the room, “we are going to go dance, you two want to join us?” Lena said as she pulled Emily towards the dance floor. Fareeha saw the apprehension in Angela’s eyes, “not yet maybe later”. With the pair gone Fareeha turned to Angela, “why don’t we go get some air on the balcony?”

The balcony was empty which they both thought strange until they walked out onto it and felt the cold night air hit them like a truck. Angela was still somewhat used to the cold weather from growing up in Switzerland however Fareeha seemed to be struggling as they stood at the railing overlooking the city’s lights. “Cold?” Angela asked trying to hide a smile, “no I’m fine” Angela could almost hear Fareeha’s teeth chatter. “Come here” Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s waist resting her head on Fareeha’s chest. They stood like that for a while, the muted music from the dance floor reaching them. “Will you dance with me?” Angela asked looking up into Fareeha’s eyes, “Of course I will habibi”. Fareeha took one of Angela’s hands and placed another on Angela’s hip. They slowly swayed in the cold, Angela humming along to the music softly. They danced like that for two songs, people coming out to smoke or for air seeming to ignore the two women dancing in the cold. At the end of the second song Angela looked up at Fareeha once more, “I love you.” Angela could hear the blood rushing in her ears once she had uttered those three words but once Fareeha’s lips touched hers there was nothing but silence, just her and the woman she loved. “I love you too Angela, with all my being I love you” Fareeha drew Angela once more into a passionate kiss, Angela couldn’t help but shiver as it progressed and Fareeha’s hand which started on her hip made its way lower. After Fareeha had elicited a gasp via a squeeze Angela pulled back whispering into Fareeha’s ear, “save it for later mien liebe, let’s go back inside” she finished by lightly biting her earlobe before leading her back to the ball room.

They returned to their table just in time for desert but Lena and Emily were nowhere to be found. Angela didn’t want any of the chocolate cake, it wasn’t Swiss, but took pleasure in feeding Fareeha her slice. Angela was in the process of laughing at Fareeha as she wiped chocolate off her nose when two people sat down, she had been expecting so see Lena and Emily as she turned but was greeted with what she had been dreading most. Jesse dressed in a dishevelled looking suit and Genji with smug grin on his face “Angela you came after all, I’ve been looking for you.” Whether Genji noticed the way Angela’s shoulders dropped when he spoke is unknown, “hello Genji, happy birthday. I didn’t get you anything.” Genji seemed undeterred by Angela’s curt response that surprised even herself he continued, “Ah I forgive you Angela, dance with me to make up for it.” _You are the last person I would want to dance with_ , “no thanks, I don’t want to leave Fareeha alone.” Angela realised her poor excuse had a flaw when Jesse spoke up, “that’s alright angel face I’ll keep Fareeha company.” Nor Fareeha or Angela had time to protest before Angela was dragged onto the dance floor.

Genji held her too close and too roughly for Angela’s liking, nothing like Fareeha had been holding her earlier. Angela didn’t look him in the eyes preferring to look past his head to her table were Fareeha was waiting, looking back at her with a helpless look on her face. Feeling disgusted as one of his hands went lower than was acceptable for anyone but Fareeha she was about to push him off when he was pulled off before she could react. Taking his place was Fareeha, “sorry, I couldn’t bare to see you with him, to see him touching you like that. I know I’m dumb for being jealous over such a small thing.” Fareeha looked apologetic for her actions which Angela found to be adorable. “I know what you mean Fareeha, you want me to be yours don’t you?” Fareeha was surprised, “what? No, I know you’re your own person and capable of making your own decisions but..” Angela placed a finger to Fareeha’s lips quieting her explanation “its ok Fareeha, I know you want me all to yourself.” She looked into Fareeha’s eyes before whispering into her ear, “so take me home and make me yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this chapter out by last Monday but life and motivation had other ideas. i'll admit I did come very close giving up on this series when I couldn't make any progress this chapter was difficult to write for me but i can guarantee that the next two are going to be really easy, (its pure cute domestic Pharmercy). I just want to thank TheAnesthesia for their kind message, with them its likely this chapter wouldn't have been written. 
> 
> On the topic of smut, I know that this chapter or the next chapter could have it but I don't think I could do it justice, just use your imagination or something.
> 
> Shout out to r/Pharmercy, love you guys!


	12. Storm Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the morning after their double date but there are storm clouds on the horizon.

Angela woke up with the sun shining on her face, _odd… did my apartment move?_ She could feel Fareeha holding onto her securely her breasts pressed against Angela’s back, _there are worst ways to wake up I suppose_. She opened her eyes to find that she was not in her apartment, glancing at the floor she could see clothing and lacy underwear strewn about and the events of last night came back to her. The way things were progressing on the taxi ride back had meant that they needed a closer destination so they went back to Fareeha’s place instead of Angela’s. Fareeha had paid the driver before bridal carrying Angela to the bedroom. Angela had been nervous as Fareeha lay her out on the bed, she had never been with anyone before Fareeha and was scared about doing the wrong thing, Fareeha had sensed this and took it slow never moving on before she was sure Angela was comfortable. It had been Fareeha’s name that left Angela’s lips as she came, Fareeha holding her close as she rode thought the waves of pleasure that moved though her body. From that moment she all she wanted was to give Fareeha the same experience which she did soon after before falling asleep in her lover’s arms. Fareeha sired behind her mumbling in her sleep and pulling Angela closer, the arm around her waist tightening and the other slipping from her shoulder to lazily grope her breast. Removing the wandering hand Angela rolled over to face the woman that made her feel so safe and loved. Fareeha was woken by the movement and smiled at Angela, her eyes obscured by her hair. Angela kissed her on the nose before tucking herself under Fareeha’s chin, sighing happily.  
“Good morning” Angela felt Fareeha kiss the top of her head before trying to get up. Angela protested, this was too perfect to end, she rolled on top of Fareeha when she tried to sit up.  
“Angela please, I need to get up.” Angela looked at her with a frown.  
“What could possibly be more important than the naked Swiss woman lying on top of you?” Fareeha smirked as she reversed the positioning pressing her thigh firmly against Angela’s crotch eliciting a moan.  
“Because…” Fareeha whispered leaning in so close that Angela could feel Fareeha’s breath on her ear. “I really need to pee.” Fareeha jumped off the bed and left the room dodging the barrage of pillows thrown by Angela as she left.

Fareeha returned to find a pillow less and pouting Angela, she was sat up against the head board clutching a sheet to hide her naked chest. Angela ignored her as Fareeha climbed back into bed but Fareeha knew her weakness. Using her impressive upper body strength lifted Angela onto her lap “allow me to apologise” she whispered into Angela’s ear. Angela broke quickly under Fareeha’s touch and what the pair lacked in experience they more than made up with enthusiasm.

Angela found Fareeha in the kitchen cooking as she returned from her shower wearing some borrowed clothes, she hugged Fareeha from behind watching her make pancakes.  
“These are almost done. It’s a nice morning would you like to eat outside?” Angela looked out the kitchen window at Fareeha’s back garden, it was large for the area and it backed onto a slow flowing creek.   
“That would be wonderful.” Angela kissed Fareeha on the cheek before getting some plates and preparing the table on the deck for breakfast. Fareeha emerged with a plate stacked high with pancakes and a jug of orange juice as Angela was finishing setting the table.   
“You have a really beautiful garden Fareeha, do you come out here often?” Angela asked as Fareeha served her pancakes.   
“My mother would be glad to hear you say that, she spent most of her time out here when she wasn’t at work. I only come out here to mow the lawn, I don’t know the first thing about gardening but sometimes I come out to sketch the birds down by the creek.”   
Angela moaned loudly when she took a bite out of her first pancake. “It’s like eating a cloud” she said stuffing more into her mouth.   
“You said you sketch? I’d love to see them sometime.” Fareeha went red, “maybe, they aren’t very good mostly birds and plants.” Angela tried not to look too disappointed, she knew how difficult it could be to show others their art.

After breakfast they remained outside listing to the birds and the soft trickling of the creak, Angela resting her head on Fareeha’s stomach as they lay in the grass looking up at the sky.  
“I wonder what happened to Lena and Emily after we left” Angela said as she though back to last night’s events.  
“They probably snuck off after we went outside” Fareeha offered as she began running her fingers though Angela’s hair. Angela felt herself begin to drift off to sleep the warm sun, Fareeha’s fingers working though her hair and the energetic night they had shared taking its toll.  
“Fareeha you’re vibrating” Angela said feeling a pulsing buzz though her shoulder. She was sorry to have to sit up so Fareeha could get at her phone so she elected to walk down to the creek to give Fareeha some privacy. Fareeha joined her once she was done.   
“Mother said that Lena called in sick so she needs me to come in a work. If you want I can drop you home on the way there.” Angela nodded sadly, she didn’t want this day with Fareeha to end especially on account of Lena who was still in her bad books after last night.

Fareeha stopped outside of Angela’s apartment but nether made a move, both wanted to remain in each other’s company for just a few moments more.   
“I had really good time Fareeha, you were perfect as always.” Angela loved the way Fareeha looked when she blushed.  
“You were wonderful too Angela, I’ll see you Monday.” Angela gave Fareeha one final kiss before getting out and heading back into her apartment.

Her apartment seemed cold and lonely in comparison to the warmth and light that she had experienced at Fareeha’s house. She had hoped to spend the rest of the day or even the weekend with Fareeha but now she had nothing to do. Being too tired to go out she elected to catch up on some tv. She lay on the couch idly playing with the necklace Fareeha had gotten her flipping through the channels. Day time tv was never her favourite and she wasn’t looking for anything in particular until she caught a documentary about polar bears. Angela loved all things cute and fluffy so baby polar bears were just her sort of thing. During an ad break there was a news bulletin, Angela tuned out not caring about the possibility of rain later in the week, it wasn’t until she heard the name Shimada did she pay attention. Angela listened as the news reader spoke about the Shimada family and the party that had been held last night while a slideshow of photos taken that night played. Angela scrambled for the remote when she saw a photo she recognised, winding back to get a better look at it she squealed with joy when she saw it. The photo showed both Angela and Fareeha as they had arrived at the hotel, it showed the moment Angela had kissed Fareeha on the cheek for opening her door. Angela wondered how she could get a copy as she took a photo of the tv and sent it to Fareeha.

Angela spent the rest of her weekend catching up on tv and reading. She managed to find out who the photographer was that had taken the photo of her and Fareeha, she had ordered a print that she indented to give to Fareeha once it arrived. Angela was growing concerned however, the possibility of rain later in the week was growing ever more likely and Angela had hoped to visit the annual flower show that weekend.

Angela was sitting in the break room only half listening to Lena’s apology to Fareeha for calling in sick. As it turned out Lena hadn’t been sick but had stayed home with Emily forgetting that it would be Fareeha that would end up covering her shift. Once Lena was sent away by a frustrated Fareeha Angela rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulder, she still struggled to get a good night’s rest without Fareeha lying next to her.  
“Still can’t sleep?” Fareeha ask after a particularly large yawn. Angela hummed in agreement while trying to block out the noise of the loading bay. She sat like that watching the tv in the corner of the room until she was forced to sit up by what she saw. Fareeha was confused as Angela rushed towards the tv turning it up.  
“Everything ok Angela?” Angela shushed her as she struggled to hear what the meteorologist was saying. The meteorologist was explaining that the rain expected to arrive on Friday night was going to be heavier than initially expected, wide spread flooding and damaging winds were likely to accompany the storm. Angela turned to Fareeha with worry in her eyes, “Fareeha did you hear that? They said flooding!” Angela was frustrated by the lack of concern Fareeha was showing.  
“Yeah but they always over hype these things, it’s never flooded where I live.”  
Angela was determined to make Fareeha take the threat seriously, “but what about the creek in your backyard, and those tall trees they could fall down.”   
Fareeha held Angela close, “Angela its fine, nothing is going to happen.” Angela wasn’t convinced.  
“But what if something does happen? You could get hurt or... you mean too much to me for me not to worry about you.” Fareeha relented.   
“Ok Angela, what would you have me do?” there was only one thing Fareeha could do that would make her happy.   
“Stay at my place until the storm passes.”

As the storm grew closer it became clear that Angela did have a reason to worry. It was predicted that this storm was going to be the most damaging since record keeping begun. As panic grew the store became increasingly busy as people rushed to buy things such as bottled water, batteries and refills on medication. Angela didn’t need to rush however, she was always prepared for any disaster and had plenty of supplies at home.

The storm was almost upon them so Ana sent everyone home early as it was expected to hit that night. Fareeha found a slightly panicked Angela at the pharmacy closing up for the night. “Do you need some help?” Fareeha ask as Angela dropped a box of pills for the third time. As Fareeha approached she could see that Angela was shaking. She took Angela’s hands in her own looking deep into her eyes, “let me help you” Angela nodded hugging Fareeha tightly before letting her help. As they finished up Fareeha spoke, “Mother asked me drive her to Reinhardt’s place after work then I need to get some stuff from home, is that ok?” Angela had wanted her to come to her place straight after work. “Ok. Just drive safe, you know how people are once it starts raining.” Fareeha could hear the apprehension in Angela voice. “I’ll be fine habibi. I’ll be back before you know it.” Angela always felt better when Fareeha used her native language but she still felt worried as she watched Fareeha go to find her mother.

Angela nervously paced her living room, _she said she wouldn’t take long it’s been 20 minutes._ She thought about calling her, _no I shouldn’t she might be driving and I could distract her._ Angela knew it was wise just to sit and wait but she desperately wanted to hear Fareeha’s voice again, to be sure she was alright. The wind howled outside as rain pelted her windows, the occasional bolt of lightning piercing the inky black sky. Angela almost leapt out of her skin in fright when there was a knock at the door. Angela rushed to open the door and was greeted with a drenched and shivering Fareeha.   
“Fareeha mien gott! What happened?” she said ushering the soaked woman inside.  
“I couldn’t find anywhere to park. I’m three streets away” Fareeha stuttered out hugging herself trying to get warm. Angela sprang into action.  
“Get out of those wet clothes. We need to warm you up” she said pushing Fareeha towards the bathroom. Fareeha did as she was told, normally she would be embarrassed stripping in front of someone, even if it was someone that had already seen them naked but she was too cold to care about modesty. Angela however was starting to enjoy herself once the immediate danger had past, forgetting about the rapidly approaching storm becoming captivated by Fareeha’s naked form as she stepped into Angela’s warm shower.  
“You’re not just going to stand there and watch are you?” Fareeha asked hiding her body with the shower curtain unable to mask her blush.   
“Oh course not, I’m not a pervert” Angela laughed before taking her top off, “I’m going to join you, you do need to warm up after all.”

Angela and Fareeha lay on the couch in each other’s arms, listening to the wind and rain outside. The tv gave them updates on the situation, the worst was yet to come. Although she felt safe in Fareeha’s arms Angela would jump or squeal whenever there was thunder or a tree branch hit the side of the building. Each time Fareeha would pull her close and whisper into her ear.  
“I’m so lucky to have you” Angela said after a particularly loud thunder clap which caused her to bury her head into Fareeha’s neck.  
“And I am lucky to have you Angela” Fareeha begun stroking Angela’s still damp hair. Laying there Angela suddenly realised that she hadn’t eaten yet, she had been so caught up with worry waiting for Fareeha and then showering with her that she forgot to prepare something for dinner.  
“I’m so sorry Fareeha, I forgot about dinner. I can make you something if you’d like although I’ve been told I’m a terrible cook.” Fareeha laughed incapable of believing that Angela could be bad at anything.   
“I’ll eat whatever you make for me, I’m sure it will be delicious.”

They sat together eating the toasted cheese sandwiches Fareeha had made. Angela apologised again for burning the last of pasta and the first attempt at toasted cheese.  
“Thank you more making me dinner Fareeha, and thank you for saving me from a pasta induced house fire.”   
Fareeha smiled, “I’ve never seen anyone set a pot of water on fire before.” Angela hid her face in Fareeha’s chest trying to hide her shame. Fareeha extracted herself from Angela’s cuddle and had begun to take their plates to the kitchen when Angela’s apartment was plunged into darkness.  
“Fareeha!” Angela screamed into the darkened apartment.  
“I’m right here habibi, it was just a power outage nothing to be worried about.” Fareeha took out her phone and used it as a torch illuminate the room, Angela was huddled on the couch eyes wide in fear clutching a pillow to her chest. She returned to Angela and offered her a hand, “I think that’s enough excitement for one night don’t you think? Why don’t we go to bed.” Angela nodded and took Fareeha’s hand allowing her to lead her to the bedroom.

Fareeha climbed in first allowing enough room for Angela to take her customary position in her arms pressed against her chest. Before Angela Fareeha’s partners had never wanted to be held when sleeping but Angela insisted that Fareeha hold her in her arms, Fareeha had gotten used to it quickly and now wondered how she had been able to sleep any other way. Once settled in Fareeha’s embrace Angela leant up to kiss Fareeha, an expression of love and thanks that she was unable to put into words. They lay in each other’s arms listening to the sound of rain hitting the window, their breathing becoming slow and deep as they drifted off to sleep together each dreaming of a sunny tomorrow that they may both share together.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind words of encouragement and for sticking around after the break between the last two chapters. 
> 
> I also hit over 250 kudos recently, something i never expected when i first started thinking about writing this series.
> 
> I aim to have the next chapter out by Friday.


	13. After the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd post this before Friday and its currently Monday so... I was on schedule?

It was still lightly raining when Angela woke up and she could feel Fareeha shifting next to her. Angela opened her eyes to a sight she would never tire of, Fareeha’s sleepy smile looking down at her. Realising Angela was awake Fareeha pulled her in close before slipping a hand under the back of Angela’s shirt beginning to rub small circles along her spine with her fingertips. Angela couldn’t resist Fareeha’s touch for long and was soon reduced to a moaning, writhing mess.

They lay together catching their breath when Fareeha’s phone rang.  Fareeha leaned over Angela to grab it causing Angela to giggle as she caught a face full of Fareeha’s breasts. Fareeha didn’t recognise the number.   
“Hello this is Fareeha speaking.” Angela couldn’t hear the conversation but she knew it was bad as Fareeha’s face went pale. Fareeha thanked the person on the phone before hanging up.   
“Is everything ok Fareeha?” Fareeha seemed to be in shock so Angela held her close to her chest, gently stoking Fareeha’s hair.   
“That was my neighbour, he said that a tree fell on my house. I’m really sorry Angie I need to go.”   
_Bless her heart,_ “Fareeha you don’t need to apologise I understand. Would you like me to come with you?” Angela’s offer seemed to cheer Fareeha up as she nodded before heading towards the bathroom, only looking back to catch Angela staring at Fareeha’s behind.

Fallen branches and debris littered the sides of the road as they drove to Fareeha’s house. Fareeha had already called her mother to let her know that she was safe and was going to look at the damage. The man on the phone had been vague and the pair didn’t know what to expect as they turned onto Fareeha’s street. They were stopped by a police officer, he was refusing entry to any non-residents and it took some persuading by Fareeha for him to allow Angela entry. They were forced to walk the rest of the way, trees littered the road making it impossible to drive. As they walked Fareeha became more nervous, seeing the damage done to her neighbours made her fear for her own home.

When they arrived Angela couldn’t stop herself from gasping, the large tree had been sitting in Fareeha’s front garden had been uprooted and fallen on Fareeha’s house. What really shook her to her core was that the tree had crashed though both Fareeha’s living room and bedroom, had she been home instead of at Angela’s she could have been killed. Once she had seen the damage Fareeha seemed calm which made Angela even more worried for her.   
“Fareeha I’m so sorry.” Fareeha looked at her with a puzzled look on her face,   
“sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about. You practically saved my life.”  
“But your house, all your stuff is ruined. Aren’t you upset?” this just caused Fareeha to laugh and bring Angela into a hug.  
“I’m annoyed sure, but all this can be replaced. I can’t replace you and if you’re ok I’m ok.”  
“you are such a dork you know that?” Angela said before kissing Fareeha.

They spent a few minutes picking though what was left of Fareeha’s bedroom before a city employee arrived to survey the damage. Obviously the building was unsafe to live in and Fareeha would need to find somewhere to stay until the site could be made safe. Fareeha was about to call her mother and ask to stay with her and Reinhardt for a few days when Angela stopped her.  
“Fareeha, wait. I know that we haven’t been dating long and this is all very sudden but why don’t you move in with me… if you want, you don’t have to and it doesn’t need to be permanent just until…” Fareeha stopped her by placing a finger to her lips.   
“I’d love to stay with you Angela, for as long as you want me.” Angela couldn’t contain her joy as she jumped into Fareeha’s arms almost knocking her over.

Angela hadn’t had a roommate since medical school and was unsure what to expect now she had a live in girlfriend. The pair quickly fell into a routine; Fareeha would normally wake up first to go for her morning run taking care not to wake Angela when she left. After her run she would return and wake Angela with coffee before taking a shower which Angela often join her in. It quickly became established that Fareeha would be responsible for anything more complex than pouring cereal but she didn’t mind, she was always showered with praise and thanks no matter what she made for the pair of them. They would walk to work together when they both had work or if only one did they would meet for lunch. Dinner was often prepared by Fareeha although Angela was sometimes allowed to help it was always under strict supervision. Fareeha did try to teach Angela how to cook but progress was slow and often ended with a smoke filled kitchen or in one case a cake that used salt instead of sugar. Their nights would always end the same, Angela warped up in Fareeha’s arms her head resting on Fareeha’s chest listening to her heart beat. It wasn’t a particularly exciting life but it was one they shared and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Almost a month had passed since the storm and repairs had finally been finished on Fareeha’s house meaning it was safe to move back in. After ending the call with the builder Fareeha joined Angela in bed.   
“Who was that?” Angela asked as Fareeha climbed in and waited for Angela to shift to her chest.   
“The builder, he said the house it fixed and I can move back in.”  
“Oh, so are you going to move back in?” Angela tried to hide her disappointment, she didn’t want Fareeha to move out.  
“I was thinking about that before. I love you Angela and I love living with you so I was thinking if you want we could both move into the house. Or we could just stay here, I don’t care where we live as long as I’m with you I’ll live anywhere.” Angela was overjoyed, they hadn’t spoken about what would happen once the house was fixed and she had hoped that their current arrangement would become permanent.  
“let’s move, this place is kind of small and I’ve always wanted to live in a house.” Angela could feel Fareeha smiling as they kissed, sealing the deal.

The next week Angela was packed and ready to move, she didn’t have much in terms of belongings and she sold most of the furniture to the landlord so she didn’t have much to take with her. It didn’t take them long to pack the boxes into the car and Angela was nervously excited as they drove towards their new home. She had helped Fareeha paint the new bedroom and living room during the past week but this would be the first time that it was officially her home.

Fareeha stopped her at the door producing a blindfold.   
“Put this on” Angela blushed her mind wandering back to the last time Fareeha had blindfolded her. Seeing this Fareeha clarified, “no not for that, not yet anyway.”   
Angela did as she was told before she was lead inside. Fareeha guided her gently until they stopped in the living room. Fareeha pointed her to face the fireplace before gently taking the blindfold off. As soon as Angela recognised what she was seeing she burst into tears turning to hug and kiss Fareeha. Above the fireplace was a photo, the photo that Angela had ordered weeks ago but forgotten about. Fareeha had found it and kept it from Angela until she could think of how to give it to her. An idea came when Fareeha found a small box by accident that contained every post-it note the couple had ever exchanged since they had met all those months ago, Angela had kept every single one. There hadn't been enough to surround the photo fully so she had written more, each one detailing the different ways that she loved her. She had the photo framed by the post-it notes and hung it that morning instead of going for a run.  
“It’s perfect Fareeha.” Angela said wiping away tears.  
“Anything for you my love, welcome home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short one today (Sorry). Next one should be the regular length, maybe a bit longer.
> 
> I always aim for Fridays but who knows when I'll finish the next one.


	14. Separation Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha goes to Egypt and Angela stays behind.

Angela was sitting outside on the deck with a book in her hand. She had come out intending to read but Fareeha was proving to be a pleasant distraction. Since they had moved in together Fareeha following the suggestion of Angela had begun to take a more active role in the garden.  She had planted a new garden bed, created a stone path to the creek and was currently building a raised vegetable garden. Angela couldn’t help be stare watching Fareeha work with hammer and saw, her bulging muscles gleaming with sweat and sawdust. Angela felt her heart rate skyrocket when Fareeha looked up from her work and met her eyes giving her a smile reserved for her.  
“Angie would you mind getting me some water?” Fareeha called out. Angela nodded following her goddess’ request automatically. She returned with the water still feeling the same electricity and excitement when their fingers brushed together as Angela handed over the glass. Angela was practically drooling as she watched the way her throat moved with each gulp before following the trail of water that dripped from Fareeha’s chin onto her chest before trailing down under her shirt between her breasts.  
“You ok Angie? You look all red.” Fareeha’s concerned touch to her forehead pushed her over the edge causing her to pounce and pin the woman on the ground under her weight. Although at first confused Fareeha was quickly overcome with lust as Angela worked on all the places she knew would drive Fareeha wild.

Following a long shower Angela was watching tv while Fareeha prepared dinner in the kitchen. Fareeha was about to ask Angela to come cut some meat, something she was extremely skilled at following her training as a surgeon when the doorbell rang. Angela looked up at Fareeha and seeing that she had her hands full she got up and when to the door. Since moving in with Fareeha Angela had noticed that Fareeha’s mother had one annoying habit. While she would knock or ring the doorbell whenever she turned up unannounced however the issue was that if she wasn’t greeted right away she would let herself in with her own key. Ana displayed this trait opening the door right into Angeles unsuspecting face.

Ana sat smiling at the dinner table, to her left was a annoyed and frustrated Fareeha and across was a sore and equally annoyed Angela.  
“I do really wish you would call ahead mother, or at least not let yourself in like that.” Fareeha said bitterly.  
“This is still my house my dear.” Fareeha hated it when she was reminded of this fact and while icing Angela’s nose she quietly promised that she would get the locks changed. Angela hated whenever Ana would come round for one of her ‘visits’ as it would always end with Fareeha and Ana arguing.   
“But enough of that, I am here for a reason. Fareeha I have some bad news, Uncle Keleed’s cancer is back and the doctors say that he doesn’t have much time. I would like us both to go see him, while we still can.” Ana’s voice was grim. Fareeha didn’t have much memory of her uncle, she had left her extended family behind when Ana moved her out of Egypt as Ana’s job needed her elsewhere. She was still sad to hear that one of her family was ill and was thankful when Angela reached out to comfort her by placing a hand on her arm.  
“When do you propose we go?”   
“I would like to leave as soon as possible so likely this Friday.” It was currently Sunday evening leaving Fareeha with only 4 full days to prepare. Ana got up to leave having not touched her meal.  
“You two enjoy your dinner. Fareeha I’ll speak with you soon about the details.” Ana let herself out leaving a stunned Angela and Fareeha at the dinner table.  
“Are you ok Ree?” Angela was always worried for Fareeha during the rare occasions when Fareeha wasn’t smiling.   
“Yeah I’m alright.” She smiled at Angela immediately putting her at ease. “We weren’t very close. I’ll just be going to support mother. I feel worse for his family, he has two daughters my age. It must be hell for them.” Angela was reminded of the fate of her own parents.  
“At least they can say their goodbyes, its more than some get.”

Fareeha’s trip to Egypt was to last a week and Angela did not expect it to pass quickly. In the meantime Angela had only a few more days with Fareeha before she left Friday morning.  
“I’m going to miss you” Angela said sitting on their bed watching Fareeha pack. “I can’t sleep without you being here, it’s going to be terrible.” Fareeha turned around to gently kiss her.  
“It’s only a week Angela but I know what you mean, I’ll miss you too.”   
“You will call won’t you? I don’t know the time difference between here and there but I’d like you to call before you go to sleep.” Fareeha had a better idea, “I’ll call you before you go to sleep. I’ll even sing to you if you’d like.” Angela’s face lit up. Fareeha had only sung to Angela once before when they had first moved in together. Angela didn’t understand the words but listening to Fareeha’s voice in that way made her fall in love with Fareeha all over again.  
“I’d like that very much.” Angela said pulling Fareeha into a hug and dragging her down onto the bed.  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep though. Your singing is good but it’s no substitute for your arms around me and the beating of your heart.” Fareeha was starting to tear up, she didn’t realise how difficult this was going to be for Angela. Since they had moved in together they had never not slept in the same bed, Angela would go so far as to stay up until Fareeha came home from a night shift so they could go to bed together.  
“Don’t worry Angela ill work something out, I promise.”

It was their last night together when Fareeha called Angela into the bedroom.  
“I’ve been thinking about how you can’t sleep so I made you something.” She held out present for Angela. Angela opened it with haste tearing the wrapping paper. She paused once the gift was revealed.  
“Oh Fareeha…you shouldn’t have.” Angela was beyond confused while Fareeha still had a bright smile on her face.  
“So do you like it?” Fareeha asked hopefully.  
“Yeah… Fareeha did you hit your head? This is just one of our pillows.” Fareeha didn’t seemed deterred.  
“Yes but I’ve also wrapped it in one of my old shirts. Smell it.” Angela did what she was told. She was hit with the comforting and familiar feeling, a mixture of Fareeha’s natural sent and her perfume. Angela clutched it to her chest now understanding what Fareeha was getting at.  
“Thankyou Fareeha, this might not fix it but its sure to help. I also got you something for while you are away.” She rushed out of the room briefly before retuning with a small necklace case. Inside was necklace with a familiar pair of wings hanging from it. Fareeha looked up to see Angela was wearing her usual necklace however the wings charm was absent.  
“I may be an angel but I’m nothing without my wings, just like I am nothing without you. I love you Fareeha, come home safe.” Fareeha kissed Angela deeply, Angela’s tears mixing into their kiss.  
“It’s only a week Angela, I promise I’ll come back to you.” Fareeha said resting her head against Angela’s.   
“I know I’m being overly clingy and stupid but you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’ve lost people before, I just don’t think I could go through that again.” Angela was crying. Fareeha felt helpless, all she could do is whisper _I will come back to you_ as she picked Angela up and lay her gently on the bed so she could hold her in her arms.

Angela put on a brave face as Ana came to collect her daughter. They had said their goodbyes last night but that didn’t stop the pair from embracing on the front steps, Fareeha once more chanting her mantra into Angela’s ear _I will come back to you_. Angela watched and waved to Fareeha as she was driven away, her week without Fareeha had begun.

But time doesn’t stop just because Angela’s lover was taken from her, she still had work and her bus would be leaving soon. Wiping tears from her eyes she went back inside to get her things.  Normally she would be driven to work by Fareeha but as she didn’t have a licence and Lena was too out of the way she would need to take a bus, two busses actually.

Angela was in an awful mood by the time she arrived at work, the bus had left as she arrived and when she finally got on the next one the only available seat was next to a woman wearing far too much perfume giving her a headache. Angela had one thing to look forward to, her coffee. Fareeha had made her some before she left that morning and put it in a thermos that Angela clutched tightly to her chest. As Angela arrived she saw a group of people standing around the entrance looking at something. Angela approached the group and saw Reinhardt standing with two teenagers under this arms.  
“And if I catch you here again you will not get off so lightly!” he said, somehow sounding louder than his already loud speaking voice. He threw the two boys out of the store, the crowd parting to avoid being hit. Angela wasn’t fast enough to react and the person in front of her backed into her chest. The knock forced the lid of Angela’s thermos to open sending coffee all down the front of her shirt. The person who backed into her turned and Angela saw who it was.  
“Watch it nerd.” Hana said with a satisfied look on her face, she offered no apology as she walked off to her checkout.

Angela was in tears by the time she made it to her office. None of the coffee was in a drinkable state, it was ether on the floor or soaking into her shirt. Using some paper towels she tried to soak up as much as she could but it was useless and without a spare shirt she would have to wear it for the rest of the day. _Be strong Angela, it was just some coffee now get to work._ She wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly begun setting up the pharmacy.

Angela had somewhat recovered from her awful start by the time she was finished setting up. She had done everything the same as she always did but with one addition, she had brought her laptop to work. She set it up so that wherever she was she could see the screen clearly as it was her final remaining link to Fareeha. On the screen Angela had brought up an online flight radar and set it to follow Fareeha’s plane, currently Angela could see that the plane was still taxing at the airport. _They are probably getting their safety brief now, knowing her I bet she is the only one that actually listens to it._ When Angela glanced over to it a few minutes later she felt a pang of sadness, the altitude reading was rising. _Fly safe my love_.

Fareeha did in fact take the safety briefing seriously, counting the seats to her closest exit (3) and that her seat could be used as a flotation device. Fareeha had always loved flying, ever since she was a little girl she had been fascinated by birds and their ability to fly. She had spent days watching them fly around her garden in Egypt, longing to be able to fly up to the heavens like them. Her first plane ride had been the one that took her away from Egypt following her mothers work. She glanced at her mother next to her who was reading a book and thought back to that flight. What would little Fareeha think if she was told then how her life would turn out? That she would move 3 more times, join the police force, leave the police force and fall in love with the most wonderful woman ever to exist.   
“You’re thinking about her already” Ana said with a smirk.  
“I.. What are you taking about” Fareeha stuttered and felt herself go red. Ana just shook her head and laughed.  
“You can’t hide anything from me my child. Your smile gives it away, you only use it when you are around her or are thinking about her.”   
“Sorry”. Ana put her hand on her daughters.  
“You have nothing to apologise for my child. I was once young and in love too you know, back when I met your father. Mind you things were different back then what with our careers and all that but I still felt the things you feel now. I can only hope that things turn out better for you.” Fareeha was surprised, this was the most Ana had ever spoken to her about her father.   
“Mother, why haven’t you ever told me about my father?” Ana let out a sigh and closed her eyes nodding her head slowly.  
“I suppose I should tell you, you are old enough to understand I hope. We met in the service, he was the region commander in charge of the Middle East and I had just been promoted to overall command of Egypt.” Ana had a faraway look in her eyes, remembering happier times. “ I reported to him every day and slowly the strict professionalism broke down between us. Soon our talk moved from work to things like poetry and art, out first date was to the Cairo gallery. But eventually he became distance, our late night talks became infrequent until they stopped altogether. The last time I saw him was likely the night you were… conceived.” Ana had tears welling up in her eyes, still looking out into the distance. “The next day I was told he had fled the organisation, taking as many secrets as he could get his hands on. They thought he must have had help from the inside, of course everyone thought it was me. It wasn’t the mole but to prove my loyalty I was put in charge of the man hunt. The day I tracked him down to a village in the Tulga was the day I left the service.” Fareeha was full of questions, _what was the ‘service?’ how long was the relationship? How did she meet Reinhardt?_ But there was one that bubbled to the top and before she knew it she was asking it.  
“What happened to him?” Fareeha wished she could take it back as soon as she had asked it.  
“I don’t know for sure but if it was anything like what we did to our enemies it was slow, it was calculated and it was painful.” Ana went back to her book, tears hitting the open page.

Angela was sat in her office eating a late lunch. It had been a busy morning and she was glad she finally had a few moments to herself. She sat across from her laptop watching the plane icon move across the globe, although Fareeha couldn’t share lunch with her she could be here in spirit. Angela was just finishing up when someone knocked at her office door.   
“Just a moment.” Angela assumed it was Lena, her shift started around now and Lena had promised Fareeha that she would look out for Angela while she was away. It was not Lena that Angela found on the other side of the door, looking though her behind the counter medications but Genji.  
“Hey doc, I’m sick.” _I hope its terminal._ Genji was the last person she wanted to see, especially this week, especially after the morning she’d had. He had tried to speak to her after his birthday but each time she had managed to get out of it but after weeks of dodging him she was out of excuses.  
“Well Genji if you are sick you should speak to a doctor, I am only a pharmacist.” She was using her professional voice reserved only for the most annoying customers.   
“Yeah but doc I already know the cure and it’s you.” He said reaching for her hands.  
“Genji enough, you know I’m in a relationship with Fareeha. Just leave me alone.”   
“Come on angel face, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Angela was furious that he was trying to take advantage of her while Fareeha was away.   
“Were you dropped as a child? I’m living with her you idiot and we are in love.  Do you really think I would give that up for _you?_ Why in God’s name would I do that, because you gave me some shit store bought chocolates and some flowers. You are pathetic if you honestly thought this poor attempt to woo me would work. Stay away from me and if you don’t I’ll be talking to Reinhardt about this sexual harassment.” Angela surprised herself once she was done, she had never spoken to anyone like that before. Genji seemed stunned also. She watched him go, muttering under his breath past both Jesse and Lena who had witnessed the whole thing.  
“Shit Angie” Lena whispered under her breath as Genji walked past with Jesse in tow.

Fareeha had fallen asleep soon after meals were served and awoke as the pilot was informing the passengers that they were about to land. Her mother seemed to be back to her old self seeming to want to forget about what they had spoken about before. She glanced at the time, _Angela is probably having dinner right now. I should call her once we get to the hotel_. Fareeha realised that she was smiling while thinking of Angela, she didn’t dare look at her mother to see the smug look on her face.

It took almost an hour from when Fareeha woke up until she was able to deplane. The plane had landed on time but the plane before them hadn’t moved out of the gate. Fareeha was understandably frustrated by the time she had collected her luggage and made her way through customs, however it was nice to hear the immigration agent welcome her home in her native language.

The air outside the Cairo international airport was hot, far hotter than she remembered.  
“You’ve gone soft.” Said Ana looking at her daughters distress, Ana herself showing no indication that she could feel the heat. The stuffy cab ride didn’t help things and Fareeha felt like she was going to faint as they arrived at the hotel. The cool crisp air of the hotel lobby flowed over her like water as she stepped inside and collapsed in the nearest seat. Ana took pity on her child and went to go get the room key.

Angela lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, the pillow wrapped in one of Fareeha’s shirts clutched tightly to her chest. _Maybe she was just jet lagged and went to sleep for a bit. Maybe she thinks I’m already asleep and doesn’t want to wake me_. Angela had been waiting for Fareeha to call her since she saw the plane icon on her laptop reach its destination. She rolled onto her front burying her head into the pillow Fareeha. The pleasant reminder of the woman she loved was enough to put her mind at ease but she knew it would take time for her to drift off to sleep. Suddenly her phone lit up and Angela squealed when she saw the caller ID.  
“FAREEHA!” Angela loved the deep laugh she received though the phone.  
“Hey Angie. I didn’t wake you did I?”   
“Nope and I wouldn’t care if you did. How was your flight?” Angela didn’t care what they talked about, she just wanted to hear her voice. Fareeha though back to her conversation about her father, it was probably best to talk to Angela about it in person.  
“It was fine, food was a bit average. The hotel is really nice, it’s a lot like the one we stayed in.” the pair both unknowingly shared a smile remembering that weekend. “How was work?”  
“It was awful! I spilt all the coffee you gave me and at lunch I got into a fight with Genji.” Angela heard Fareeha gasp on the other end of the line. “He came and hit on me again. I’m not sure what his intentions were but I’m pretty sure he wanted a one night stand or something.”  
“I can’t believe him, what a creep. What did you say?”  
“Can we not talk about it, I don’t want to think about him right now..... Fareeha, would you sing to me?”    
“Alright.” Angela settled and set the phone next to her head as Fareeha begun to softly sing to her. The song was Arabic and Fareeha hadn’t told Angela what it translated to but Angela didn’t care, to know the words would spoil the magic. Angela felt sleep closing in on her but she couldn’t fall asleep not yet.  
“I miss you.” Angela could barely speak above a whisper and she wasn’t sure Fareeha had heard her until Fareeha finished the song.  
“I miss you too my angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a day later than I wanted! Stay tuned in next time for Fareeha's adventures in Egypt and more lonely Angela!


	15. Separation Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when you guys praised me for my rapid updates...

Fareeha stood alone on the front steps of the house. The house belonged to her hospitalised uncle and Ana had explained that his daughters would be there waiting for her. Ana had wanted to visit her sick brother alone and had dropped Fareeha off on the way. Sounds of children playing came through the door as Fareeha knocked. The sounds of little feet running to the door let Fareeha know that she had been heard.  
  
A young woman opened the door with a friendly smile as two young girls hid behind her legs looking up a Fareeha.  
“Fareeha how good it is to see you again. Please come in”   
“It’s good to see you too Aya. It’s a shame it’s not under better circumstances, I am sorry about your father.” Fareeha said as they walked down the hall, the two children remaining behind Aya. In the living room was Fareeha’s other cousin, Amira who stood to greet her. After their greetings and once Fareeha was settled with some tea Aya motioned for the two children to come in from the threshold of the room where they had been watching their guest.  
“I don’t believe you have met your nieces yet. Yasmine, Mona say hello to your aunt Fareeha.” Fareeha waved as they quietly said hello. The oldest whispered in Aya’s ear before receiving a nod and leaving the room with Mona.  
“They’re not usually this shy around people.” Amira said watching them go.   
“How old are they?” Fareeha asked as she began to hear the two girls play in the other room.  
“Yasmine is 6 and Mona is 5.” Fareeha nodded while trying to remember which child belonged to which woman.  “Where is Ana? I would have expected her to be here too.” Aya continued.  
“She’s visiting the hospital now, she wanted to do it alone and will be along later. How are you two, I know this must be hard.”  
“It is, we try to see him once a day but it’s hard to find time. The kids don’t understand why grandpa can’t play with them anymore and get upset whenever we take them to visit. I want to explain what’s happening but I worry what it might do to them”  
“I think you should, kids are tougher than you think and it might make them less upset if they know why this is happening.” Amia didn’t seemed convinced.  
“So are you still with the police Fareeha?” Aya asked changing the subject. “Ana calls every so often but it’s been awhile since we got an update.” _Must have been a long time if they still think I’m a cop_.  
“No I’m not, I left a few months ago. It just wasn’t for me in the end so now I’m working with mother at the store.”   
“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that, I know you worked hard to get that job. We still have a photo of your graduation on the wall. Are you still with Mark?” Fareeha was somewhat shocked when she heard the name of her ex, she hadn’t thought about him since she met Angela.  
“Ah, we broke up when I left the force. I was always second to his job anyway it never would have worked long term.” _Why am I giving excuses? I’m glad it’s over, now I have Angela._ Fareeha became worried as silence settled on the table, she knew what the next question would be but she didn’t know how to answer it when it came. While Ana had been overjoyed when Fareeha told her about Angela Fareeha didn’t know how her two cousins would react, that side of the family had always been more traditional.   
Aya’s next question sealed it, “so any new men in your life?”   
“No, no new men.” Fareeha wasn’t lying technically. “I do have a new housemate, a woman named Angela who works at the store.” Fareeha couldn’t help but mention the love of her life.  
“Oh, is she nice?” Aya asked sounding surprised. Fareeha smiled as she sipped her tea,  
“she is.”

“Angela, Emily and I are going out tonight, you want to come with?” Lena asked as she watched Angela eat lunch at her desk. Angela taken to eating alone in her office since yelling at Genji and Lena would sometimes join her.  
“I don’t know Lena, I don’t want to stay out too late if it means missing Fareeha’s call.”   
“Aww you two are so cute. Don’t worry I’ll have you home in time, we’re just going to Overwatch and I’ll give you a lift home after.”  
“Thanks Lena. I suppose I should make an effort to socialise with Fareeha is gone.”  
“Great, see you after work!” Lena bounced away leaving Angela to finish her salad.

 _Lena has been so nice since Fareeha went away_ though Angela as she sat with Lena waiting for Emily to return with their drinks. It was nice to be back in the bar where Angela had first gotten to know Fareeha after her first day of work. Angela had felt so different back then, unsure what her new job would bring and unknowing if she would ever be with the woman that she had shared a booth with.  That had all changed in the weeks that followed, even before they had become a couple Fareeha had shown Angela that there was more to life than just work and that she didn’t need to battle her inner demons alone. The girl that had just finished her pharmacy training was nothing like the woman that she was now. Angela didn’t know how different her life might have been if she hadn’t applied to the pharmacy but she knew that it would likely be worse.  
“So when does Fareeha come back?” Lena asked, pulling Angela from her thoughts.  
“Tomorrow night, her flight lands at 10pm so I’m going to stay up and wait for her.”  
“Have you planed a surprise for her?” Lena asked waggling her eyebrows at Angela. Angela could only blush as Lena laughed at her. Angela was saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of Emily with their drinks.  
“Here you go, what are we talking about?” Emily asked sliding into the booth and snuggling into Lena.  
“Nothing.” Angela said looking Lena in the eye.  
“Oh… So how is Fareeha, is she enjoying Egypt?” Emily asked trying to ignore the glare Angela was giving her girlfriend.  
“She loves it. She sends me pictures whenever she goes, see?” Angela handed over her phone to Emily. Most of the photos were of various buildings and monuments which Fareeha would explain their significance in great detail when she called Angela before she went to bed. Angela’s favourites however were the ones Fareeha took of herself, although usually out of focus Fareeha’s poorly shot photos were something Angela always looked forward to.    
“That’s a nice photo of Fareeha and the pyramids, but what’s that smudge on the right side of the photo?” Lena asked pointing to the photo of Fareeha smiling in front of the pyramids at night.  
“It’s her thumb I think.” Angela shook her head wondering how Fareeha had managed to screw up a photo using a front facing camera. Lena handed back the phone which displayed a nice shot of Fareeha’s extended family, Angela wished she had a family as large as Fareeha’s hers being limited to only one remaining aunt who Angela had met only once at her mother and fathers funeral.

Fareeha hated hospitals, the smell of disinfectant and sick people made her skin crawl and there was very few occasions when visiting a hospital was a good thing. Ana had visited the hospital alone each day they had been in Egypt but on their final day in the country her uncle wanted to see Fareeha alone without Ana.   
“I’m looking for Keleed Amari’s room please.” Fareeha asked the front desk.  
“He is in room 20, down the hall on the left.”

Her uncle had been given a private room, not that he was able to enjoy it as her uncle had been bed ridden since he had fallen ill once more.  
“Uncle?” Fareeha softly called into the room as she entered. The man that occupied the bed looked nothing like the uncle she remembered. Her uncle had been a career solider tall, broad and handsome well known for his heroic deeds during his service in the army. The husk that occupied his bed was nothing like the man in the photo that sat on the bedside table.  
“Fareeha, is that you? My how you’ve grown.” He no longer had use of the booming voice that had scared Fareeha whenever spoke to him over the phone. “Please come in, sit. I’ve been looking forward to your visit all week, your mother can be a bore sometimes.”   
“Hello uncle, you look well.” He laughed as she sat down next to the bed.  
“I look terrible Fareeha, don’t lie to me I know how bad it is. How have you been, Ana refused to tell much about you.”  
“I’ve been good. I quit the police force and briefly moved in with mother until she moved out.” He nodded like he knew it already.  
“Your mother did tell me that you quit. She also told me that you have a housemate now, a girl named Angela, is that correct?” involuntarily smiled when Angela was mentioned, she tried to hide it but he noticed. “Ah so you’re close? Don’t try and hide this from me child.”  
“Yes we’re close” Fareeha conceded. Looking at her uncle who had managed to sit up he did not seemed satisfied with her answer. “We are in a relationship.” Fareeha was worried what he would think but she was tired of hiding Angela as she had done for the past week.  
“Now we’re getting somewhere. Tell me about her.” Fareeha was surprised that her uncle was ok with her dating another woman.

She sat with her uncle for almost an hour telling him everything she could about Angela. She spoke about how they had met, her frustration when she didn’t know if Angela would reciprocate her feelings. He didn’t seem surprised that they had moved in together so quickly.  
“Do you have a photo of her?” that was a silly question Fareeha thought as she showed him the photos she had of Angela. “She is very beautiful, you must have fought off countless suitors for her affection.”  
“Only one fortunately, and he never stood a chance. Angela doesn’t care for immature rich kids.” He shook his head in response.  
“Ah but you never know, someone may come along and sweep her off her feet. Best to act fast before that happens.”  
“What? Angela would never do that, she loves me as much as I love her.” her uncle seemed to enjoying torturing her with doubt.  
“Ah so you say you love her yet you have yet to ask her to marry you. A woman such as her won’t wait around forever.” _Did Ana put him up to this? I know she wants grandchildren but this is going too far_.  
“What are you talking about? We have only been together for a few months, how can I ask her after so little time?” he just shrugged his shoulders.  
“I asked my wife to marry me after knowing her for only 2 weeks and we were married for 40 years. Open that draw next to you.” Fareeha did as she was told. The draw only contained one item, a small ring box. The box held a diamond ring, although the stone was small it still glorious. “That ring has been in our family since the allied invasion of Sicily. It first belonged to an Italian officer and he had intended to marry his girlfriend when he next got leave but he got captured by the British before he had the chance. He traded the ring to a British officer in exchange for a change of clothes and a ride to the town where his girlfriend lived. He said that he would trade away all that he owned if it meant being with her again and not in a POW camp until the war finished”   
“So your Farther was that British officer?” her uncle just laughed and shook his head.  
“Ah not exactly, my father traded two lugers and a bottle of scotch to the officer for the ring, but that’s a less interesting story. He gave it to me so I could marry my wife and I was supposed to give it to my first born son but seeing as I never had one I think it should fall to you.” Fareeha didn’t know what to say. She had dreamt about marrying Angela but had never seriously thought. “Now I’m not asking you to ask her right away but I just want you to think about it. If she is anything like the woman that you told me she is there is no doubt in my mind that she would say yes.” He looked past Fareeha to the door where a nurse was waiting. “I think it’s time to go. Trust in your heart Fareeha, it won’t steer you wrong.”

Angela lay in her bed pleasantly buzzed from her night out with Lena and Emily. It was nice to catch up with them but she had spent the night distracted, worried she would miss Fareeha’s call. Angela didn’t need to worry for long as soon after she had gotten ready for bed her phone lit up.  
“Fareeehaaa” Angela giggled into the phone.  
“Hello Angela, what’s got you in such a good mood?” Fareeha loved the sound of Angela laugh though the phone.  
“You, silly. How was your day? Did you visit the hospital?”  
“Yeah I saw my uncle. He looked awful but was still in high spirits, we spoke for a long time. How was your day?”  
“It was fine. I went out with Lena and Emily for drinks after work which was nice but I didn’t want to stay long in case I didn’t hear my phone ring.”  
“Well you won’t have to worry about that anymore. By this time tomorrow ill be lying next to you and not thousands of miles away.”  
“I still miss you.”  
“I know habibi, I miss you too. I’ll make it up to you went I get home.”  
“Did you get me a present?” Angela perked up.   
“Yes of course I got you something. I went to the market after visiting the hospital and got you a couple of things.” Fareeha had bought Angela a shawl, some incense and a wooden toy camel.  
“Some jewellery I hope. Emily was telling me that she got some wonderful pieces when she visited last year.” At the mention of jewellery Fareeha’s hand reached for the engagement ring in her pocket. Fareeha’s mother had been waiting for her as she left the hospital and Fareeha quickly worked out that Ana had known that her uncle was going to give her the ring. Fareeha had been bombarded by questions from her mother asking when she planned to propose, Fareeha had noticed that all her questions pertained to _when_ and not _if_ Fareeha was going to pop the question.  
“Ahh maybe…” Fareeha said hesitantly.   
“I’m only kidding Fareeha, I’m sure whatever you got me will be wonderful.” Angela moved the phone so she could yawn but Fareeha heard it.  
“You should sleep Angela. I’ll see you soon” Angela didn’t want to sleep and hang up on Fareeha but she knew she should.  
“Goodnight Fareeha. Have a safe flight and I’ll see you when you get home. I love you.”  
“I love you too my angel, sleep well.”

Angela stood proudly in front of the decorations she had finished putting up. She never would have admitted it to Lena but Angela had bought a welcome home banner and strung it up in the living room, she had thought about buying balloons but thought it would be too much. She had hoped it would take longer but she had finished by seven leaving her with three and half hours to kill until Fareeha arrived. Angela busied herself by showering and getting dressed in her most irresistible sleepwear before settling in on the couch watching the tv with one eye watching the clock tick towards ten.

“Angela?” Fareeha called as opened the door. She could hear the tv on but she had expected to see Angela at the door. Fareeha dropped her bags in the hall and walked into the living room, there she found Angela asleep on the couch underneath a half strung up welcome home banner. “Oh Angela” Fareeha whispered to herself as she entered the room and knelt down beside her sleeping angel.  
“Fareeha…” Angela woke slowly as Fareeha brushed some hair from her face, Angela instinctively leaning into Fareeha’s soft touch.  
“Go back to sleep habibi, let me carry you to bed.” Angela didn’t struggle as Fareeha picked her up into a bridal carry and walked towards their bedroom.  
“I had a whole thing planned, look at what I put on for you.” Angela mumbled into Fareeha’s neck. Fareeha shook her head as she lowered Angela onto the bed.  
“I saw, it was very thoughtful of you.” Fareeha tucked Angela in before changing and joining her. Angela quickly assumed her spot in Fareeha’s arms and let out a satisfied sigh as she snuggled into Fareeha’s strong embrace.  
“I missed you” Angela said quietly as Fareeha turned off the lights.  
“I missed you too habibi.” Fareeha kissed the top of Angela’s head softly.  
“What did you get me?” Angela asked as she intertwined their legs. Fareeha thought about the ring that was safely buried at the bottom of her bag. She had been unable to make a decision on the plane home but in this moment with the woman she loved pressed against her she knew it had already been made for her.  
“Tomorrow Angela, just sleep. You won’t be disappointed I promise” she lent down and captured Angela’s lips with her own. Angela’s lips were exactly how she remembered them and she pulled Angela in closer when they broke apart, resting her head on Fareeha’s heart. “Good night my angel” she whispered as Angela drifted off to sleep, a faint smile visible in the low light. _Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but soon, soon I will make you my wife, this I promise to you my love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys this is it, the final installment. it was a hard decision for me to make but i think this is for the best. I simply wasn't enjoying writing this story anymore, it felt too directionless after i had finished writing the first half. I have loved reading each and everyone of your comments and i am so so so so so happy that people have liked my poor attempt at a story. You guys have been so supportive and without your kind words i would have given up writing a long time ago.
> 
> hopefully you guys have seen the other fic i have been working so its not like i'm done for good, just this story. 
> 
> hope everyone had a happy valentines day, i love you all.


End file.
